


Pridefall

by VacuousLust



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Creampie, DBZ Abridged inspired, Deepthroating, F/M, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Tender Sex, Vegeta murdering stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VacuousLust/pseuds/VacuousLust
Summary: After the horrors of Namek, Vegeta now questions his pride as the Prince of Saiyans. Kakarot was the one to fulfill the ancient Saiyan Prophecy and become the legendary Super Saiyan, leaving Vegeta behind as an inferior.  Fueled by rage and sorrow Vegeta takes it all out on training and eventually Bulma. After all, there was now only one way to revive the mighty Saiyan race...
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	1. Stranded

Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, slumped up against the tree, soaking in the warmth of the Earth’s sun. It wasn’t quite the same as his home planet’s star, but if this was to be his new home, for now, it would have to do. Or at least it would have been good if not for that woman’s voice penetrating his skull.

He glanced over at the throng. They all knew what he had done back on Namek. An entire village fell by his hand and they had not been revived. The ones that had shot glares in his direction. Yeah, like they could ever do anything to get their revenge. They should count themselves lucky that they were killed by Frieza’s men and not me. Though, killing someone twice is a fucking delicious notion…

His bloodlust quickly faded as the earth woman sauntered over. What was her name again…? Bul-something? It doesn’t matter. How could she be so confident? She knows who I am and what I’ve done.  
“Hey, Vegeta,” she said with both hands on her hips, “looks like you’re stuck here on Earth.”

Vegeta scoffed. “Stuck? More like can’t be bothered leaving. Because I could if I wanted to. You couldn’t stop me.”

The blue haired woman stepped in closer, her nostrils flaring. “And why would I want to stop you?”

The warrior averted his gaze and shrugged. He wasn’t in the mood to argue with anyone.

“What I’m trying to say, my Prince,” she said the word with a roll of her eyes, “is that Capsule Corp has plenty of room, and since you did help Goku-“

“Kakarot,” he spat.

Her eyes narrowed. “Help Goku defeat Frieza, then maybe you deserve a little thanks. Plus, that Saiyan stench is something else. I always thought Goku smelled weird growing up, but it seems you spaceboys have a very recognisable scent.”

“Hmph, probably all the testosterone coursing through my body.”

Bulma put a hand over her mouth as she chuckled. “Oh Vegeta, you really think you can impress me with your manliness?”

He glared pure Saiyan hate at her. The thought of being with her was… strangely not turning him off. She was rather pretty by human standards and she seemed to be the most talented and intelligent creature on this rock. And it she can wear an awful yellow jacket with orange boots and pull it off and still look attractive then… it only made him wonder what she looked like without those terrible clothes on. He shook his head to clear his mind. “Impress you? Don’t make me laugh, woman.”

She stepped up right to him and pressed a finger to his chest, right in the hole where Frieza had blasted him. “I’m offering you a place to sleep and a place to clean the filth off and you’re talking back to me?”

He pushed off the tree he was leaning against and it pushed her back to. She stumbled but quickly regained her footing. “You’re the one bantering!”

She withdrew her finger and crossed her arms. “Vegeta-“

“Bulma, are you okay?”

They both glanced down at the timid boy who had his fists clenched and seemed very unsure about protecting the woman.

“Fuck off, kid,” Vegeta growled, “this has nothing to do with you.”

“Whoa, that’s no way to talk to a child, Vegeta,” Krillin said as he appeared beside Gohan.

“I’m the Prince of Saiyans, I can talk how I want to whomever I want.”

Krillin slunk back at the rage of the Saiyan. “Still, man, not cool…”

A low hum then filled the air and Bulma turned to the sky. “Oh, that sounds like dad!”

Sure enough a large ship with the Capsule Corp logo landed in the forest clearing and the cargo door opened with a crash.

“Looks like it might be crowed in there,” Krillin said as he turned to the boy, “Come on, Gohan, I’ll fly you home.”

Gohan smiled. “Thanks, Krillin! Bye Bulma, Bye Mr. Piccolo!” Their ki ignited and the blasted off from the earth and into the sky.

“Are you coming, Piccolo?” Bulma said as she directed the Namekian’s onto the ship. “There’s plenty of room. And I'm sure you'd just love to spend time with your long-lost race of people."

“Nah, I’m good.” And like the other two he was gone into the skies in a flash.

Bulma turned to Vegeta. “Well, climb aboard, Princeman.”

Vegeta sneered. “Fine. But only because I can’t be fucked flying.” Truth was he was exhausted. Namek was not a good time. But on the upside, he did increase his power a lot. It wouldn’t be long before he himself unlocked the power to become a Super Saiyan.

She gave his shoulder a gentle slap. “Whatever you say.” Then she went up through the cargo bay and into the cockpit with her father. Vegeta was left with the glaring and hatful Namekians. He crossed his arms and leaned up against the side next to the closing door, a smirk crossing his lips.


	2. Catharsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is taken inside his new home and shown how to use a shower. Bulma also showers but is interupted as Vegeta finishes his...

The moment the cargo doors opened again Vegeta strode out and gazed up at the massive building before him. “It’s so… domey.”

“Impressive, huh?”

Vegeta didn’t need to turn to know that Bulma was beaming with pride. 

“It’s fine. For Earth standards I guess.”

The woman let out a huff of frustration. “I suppose you’re more used to mansions or… I dunno, fucking castles? Did Saiyans have castles.”

“Yeah, and it was awesome.” The spires on his father’s castle would pierce the skies above the planet. It was supposed to be his… Frieza had paid for what he did to the Saiyans and it pained Vegeta that it hadn’t been him to defeat the evil space emperor. 

“Not everything is a competition you know."

“Sounds like something the one losing said competitions would say.”

Bulma threw her hands up. “Ugh, just shut up and follow me. I’m about to suffocate from your smell.”

“Bitch, you love it,” he mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Shut up.”

They walked in silence the rest of the way and inside the main lobby which seemed to span for miles.

“So, all of this is yours?” Vegeta said, not meaning to say it out loud.

“Well, technically, it’s my father’s, but he’s getting old. And he’s due for retirement but something just keeps him running. I have a suspicion he has invented something to elongate and invigorate his life.”

Vegeta perked up. “Elongate life you say?”

Bulma glared. “Don’t get any ideas.”

“Like I need it…”

The woman opened her mouth to retort but instead just grit her teeth and continued on. She led him to the elevator at the back and they took it up to the second floor to the living quarters. Vegeta swore that he could hear her breathing in deep, as if she wanted to smell his manly musk. A smirk tickled at one corner of his mouth. It made sense. Saiyan women were the same. Or at least that’s what Nappa had told him. His old companion had explained that the women of their race were attracted to the scent of a man and it was a part of their mating process. To have Nappa explain that all in detail to him was unfortunate, but he had no one else to learn from.

“Are you okay, woman?” he hummed in his huskiest voice.

Bulma cleared her throat and brushed her bangs from her eyes. “Uh, yeah. Wait, what do you mean?”

The elevator door pinged and opened and the Saiyan stepped out into the hallway and started walking.

“Hey, it’s this way!” She called after him.

Vegeta turned. “Well, hurry up, I don’t have all day.”

“Ugh, I’m really starting to regret letting you into my home.” She ran both hands through her hair in frustration. “I’m honestly shocked that you haven’t blown the place to shit by now.”

Vegeta chuckled. He rather enjoyed getting on her nerves. “I can’t blow stuff to shit if I’m dirty and hungry and tired. Maybe tomorrow if you’re lucky.”

She pulled open the bathroom door and gestured him curtly inside. He walked in without looking at her.

“Now, I trust you know how a shower works…”

“The hell's a shower?”

“Oh my god.” She opened the shower door and turned the water on. Steam began to quickly rise. The moment she turned he began peeling off his armour and the tights underneath. Bulma turned back around and her face went bright red.

“Vegeta!”

“What?” He tossed the leggings to the floor, now stark naked before her. His muscled body was a warzone of scars and marks. Despite his super speed he sure did get hit a lot. And she couldn’t help her gaze from going south and taking in his… saiyanhood. It really was worthy of a Prince. “Also, I know what a shower is. Idiot.”

“I’m the idiot?” Bulma clenched her fists at her sides, the urge to strike him growing. But she knew that it would do nothing. It would have the same effect as leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. “I’m not the one with no home, no family, no friends, stranded on an alien planet on the other side of the galaxy.”

“Why are you still here?” He stepped into the steaming shower and the door hissed shut behind him. 

She spun on her heels and marched to the door. “Fuck you, Vegeta.” The slamming door didn’t make him flinch.

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure she was really gone. “Yeah, you wish…”

#

Bulma slammed the door to her room, still angry that Vegeta had embarrassed her like that. It did not help to see him fully nude before her. He was even more glorious than she had imagined, and she had imagined a lot during her down time on Namek. Being stuck in that fucking cave while the boys went off on their adventures had pissed her off to no end.

“Fucking men…” she grumbled as she tore her shirt off and tossed it across the room. “Human or alien there’s literally no difference…” her hands went behind her back and her bra came free. She sighed as it fell to the floor and her ample breasts hung freed of their confines. Then she lifted her arms and pulled a breast aside to look at the growing jungle in her armpits.

“Oh god…” she groaned, “my pussy and legs are gonna be no better…” And she was right. She stood naked before her mirror and marvelled at the bush around her sex. “I need to invent something to stop hair growth… perhaps some kind of anti-hair energy field. No, that’d take an insane amount of power.”

She mumbled and pondered as she went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower to wash and shave, the first time she had since landing on Namek. The hot water felt amazing as it trickled down her body and over her freshly shaved sex, only a dainty blue tuft remaining at the top. Everything else was finally smooth once more. Smooth for Veget- she gasped as the powerful Saiyan filled her mind, his strong naked body before her. Oh how easy he could lift her and pin her against the wall…

“Shit Bulma!” She shook her head to rid herself of the vision. “What’s wrong with you? If anyone you should be thinking about Yamcha.” And yet thinking about her first serious boyfriend seemed to dry her right up.

A pounding at her door made her jump and she quickly wrapped a towel around her damp body. Another more aggressive knock sounded.

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya!”

Her anger suddenly faded as she opened the door to a still stark naked Vegeta. He stood with his filthy battle suit and armour in his hands.

“Woman, you forgot to clean my clothes,” he growled, “now what the fuck do I wear?”

Bulma’s eyes lingered for a long moment giving him a proper ogle, taking in every intimate detail of him while she could.

“What are you staring at? Never seen a real man’s naked body before?” He tossed the ragged rags aside and crossed his arms, standing proud. “Are Humans all so ashamed of nudity?”

She shook her head. “Come to think of it, growing up with Goku did involve a lot of… naive lewdness.”

Vegeta scoffed. “That idiot has nothing on me.”

“Oh, I can see that…” Her eyes lingered, drinking him in. “Unlike Goku, I have no doubt that you know exactly how to pleasure a woman. How he even got Chi-Chi pregnant is beyond me…”

“Jealous, woman?” Vegeta growled and stepped forward, crossing the threshold into her room, “Jealous that you’ve not fulfilled your own female duty and become with child?”

It was faster than the Saiyan expected, she was quick, but he didn’t feel a thing as her open palm slapped against his face. The violent motion also caused Bulma’s towel to come loose and it fell to the floor at her feet.

She was too livid to care, and she stared up at him in stark naked defiance. “How dare you reduce me to just a womb? A fucking cum receptacle!” She raised her hand again and struck but this time the Saiyan grabbed her wrist with a powerful hand and pulled her forward. She gasped as her breasts pressed against his body and his needy and hard warmth pushed into her belly. Her anger faded somewhat as she leaned into his body and his heat. “Or maybe its you that’s simply a sack full of seminal fluid. Is that all a man is?”

She yelped as he moved in a flash and she grunted as she was pressed against the suddenly closed bedroom door. The contrast of the cold door and Vegeta pressing up against her back, his cock sliding up between her ass cheeks, made her whole-body tremble.

Bulma turned to head to look back at him. “So what, you’re just gonna fuck me right here against the bedroom door?”

His fingers weaved into her hair and he pulled gently. “You don’t know when to shut up, do you?” His other hand ran down over her arching back and he took hold of his cock, guiding it down between her legs and pushed it against her sex. She gasped as his hardness slid along her.

“This is what you always do, isn’t it, Vegeta?” she let out a moan as he ground his hips, his thickness rubbing along her soaked lips. “Just take what you want when you want.”

His fingers tightened in her hair and he leaned in, his lips on her ear. “You know it.” His words made her shudder once more and it tingled right down to her pussy. His confidence and arrogance made her ache with need, and suddenly she felt like all she needed to be right now was a womb for his fertile and royal Saiyan seed. It made her angry that she loved the feeling but she made no effort to fight it.

And with that he moved himself back and up slightly and slowly began to push inside her, his engorged head spreading her lips wide to accommodate. Bulma whimpered, one hand flat on the door while the other moved back against Vegeta’s hip, her nails digging into hard muscle. “Yes, fuck, deeper…”

He pulled her hair again as his other hand left his manhood and gripped her hip, fingers digging in hard. “Don’t command me, woman.” He still did as she asked and pushed in as deep as she could take, his tip pressing against her cervix. A little growl of pleasure escaped his lips as her sodden warmth engulfed his entire length. Was this what a Saiyan woman might’ve felt like given that Human and Saiyan physiology was so similar? His own anger hit a spike. He’d never get to be with a Saiyan female, instead he had to settle for this Human female. But a warm and wet hole to blow his load inside was better than nothing and if this Bulma was willing he was going to use her how he wished.

Bulma moaned as he bottomed out and she pushed back against him, her ample ass squishing against his crotch. “Fuck me,” she ordered with a smirk, “fuck me like a real Saiyan man would.”

His hands gripped tight as he began to thrust, his thick cock almost pulling right out before pounding back in, the whole length of his saiyanhood feeling the silky tightness of her pussy. She moaned louder as his heavy balls slapped against her clit. It made her knees weak, but she needed more. Her hand left his hip and her fingers began to circle rapidly around her clit, gathering up all her leaking juices as they seeped from around his girth.

“Yes,” she moaned, letting her face press against the door, “you feel so good, Vegeta!” Much better than her only other lover, Yamcha. He was much more concerned about making love that fucking like a real man.

“Shut up!” Vegeta snarled. His power began to rise, and an aura of heat exuded, causing Bulma to gasp from its intensity. His cock seemed to engorge even more, and she cried out as it stretched her pussy. Her whole body shook as a powerful orgasm washed over her, her eyes rolling in her head, her stuffed sex pulsing and contracting tighter around him. The only thing keeping her from collapsing was his cock inside her and his hands holding tight.

He began to grunt with each thrust, his own orgasm building. His hand left her hair and joined the other on her hip, pulling her into each thrust. The room filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin, each clash sending waves across her ass.

“I hope you know what an honour it is to be fucked by the Prince of Saiyans.” He let out a moan and a growl. “Normally my seed is reserved for royalty but now that I’m stuck on this rock, I might as well do what I please.”

“No!” She moaned. “Please…” She couldn’t even finish. She did want his seed, she wanted it so badly, her pussy craved it and her womb ached for it. “Please, cum inside me!”

“Bitch!” Vegeta grabbed a handful of her hair again and pulled her from the door, tossing her to the floor.  
“Hey!” she yelped as she hit the ground. “What the fuck, Vegeta!?”

He moved to her, cock in hand, stroking hard. “I told you. You don’t command me.” He grit his teeth and groaned as his cock exploded, spraying Bulma with hot, thick cum.

“Fuck!” Bulma cried as she lifted her arm to cover her face. “You asshole!” Several thick ropes splashed against her hand, arm, and tits, and then her belly as his orgasm began to peter out. The last of it covered her legs until it seeped from his tip and dripped down over her feet.

“To think I actually wanted you to cum inside me.”  
Vegeta let out a content sigh. “And to think I actually had a moment of weakness and was gonna fill you with my royal seed.” He crossed his arms and glared down at her. “Half Saiyan, half Human… that’d be an abomination…”

“I agree,” Bulma snarled as she reached across the floor to grab her towel, “anything born of your blood will be an abomination! Just another warrior child you’d use to terrorise the galaxy!”

His fists clenched. “Don’t talk of things you don’t understand, woman!”

Bulma wiped of her face as she stood. “That’s your plan now, isn’t it? You’re gonna go out across the world, impregnating any woman you find with your alien cock to breed a new army of Saiyans.”

“I’d never do something so vile!” he spat, the heat around him rising once more. “I’d rather be the last of my race and die here on this shithole of a planet!”

“Oh, really?” She scoffed as she cleaned up his cum from her legs and feet. “You’ve seen how strong Gohan is. What more proof do you need that a half breed can be great, if not greater than either heritage?”

“I said shut up!” Vegeta’s hand struck out to the side and a beam of gold energy ripped the door from its frame. He quickly marched out and disappeared through the dust.

“Yeah, you go sulk like the big baby you are!” she shouted after him. Then she turned to the mess he’d made and sighed. Luckily things blew up here quite often and thus things could be repaired quickly. “But first I think I need another shower...”


	3. First Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta starts his training anew, now with the same method that Kakarot had used on the journey to Namek.

Vegeta’s blood boiled as he stomped off down the hallway. He realised he had left his armour back in Bulma’s bedroom. But instead of going back he just cursed and carried on.

 _How dare she? How could she even say such a thing? Kakarot’s boy is nothing compared to a full-blooded and glorious Saiyan._ His fists clenched hard at his sides. _And now there are only two left. Me and that fucking clown. How is he so strong!? Why him!?_

He opened the door of the room he’d taken the shower in and began rummaging through the drawers there, finding a few things to wear. A pair of jeans and a white button-up shirt. It wasn’t ideal but it would have to do for now.

_Perhaps the woman is right. There’re no other options. If I wanna continue my royal lineage then maybe I should start up a good old fashioned Saiyan harem. The boy does have potential, and if he had a real Saiyan father like me, he could be great._

He stood before a mirror feeling disgusted that these human clothes fit him so well. It was odd that they had so many styles. The Saiyans only knew their battle armour. It was used in all aspects of their culture and daily life. War, formal, informal, it all served the same purpose.

“The woman…” Bulma. She had much wealth. Maybe she could design some new battle armour for him. He shook his head and turned away from the mirror. No, that would mean apologising for what he’d done, and he wasn’t about to do that. “What am I doing?”

He’d forgotten what was truly important. Kakarot had achieved the impossible and become the legendary Super Saiyan. Even thinking about it made his rage build higher. _I should’ve been the one to become a Super Saiyan, not that brainless retard! He doesn’t deserve it!_

It took a while but eventually, he entered a huge hanger with all kinds of unfinished mechanical messed laying about. He followed the string of curses and found Bulma’s father, a welding mask on, sparking flying off whatever he was working on.

“Hey!” Vegeta called as he approached but the man kept on welding. Vegeta growled and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Hey, old man!”

Dr Brief jumped in fright and turned. “Ye gods, man!” he flipped his welding mask up, his eyes wide in shook. “You about blew my heart out! I can’t be having another heart attack. Doctor says the next one will kill me.”

“Is that so?” Vegeta crossed his arms “Before you go dying, build me something to train with. I need to surpass that fuckwit Kakarot.”

He adjusted his glasses before tapping his chapped lips. “I don’t know exactly who Kakarot is, but why not try the gravity ship? Goku used one on the way to Namek and from what I hear from Bulma, it increased his strength exponentially.”

Vegeta glared. “Where is it?”

Dr Brief hesitated a moment before taking off the welding mask. “Follow me.”

Vegeta followed behind the old man, through a massive automatic door and into a second hanger. This one was much tidier, and a selection of vehicles and ships lined both walls.

“I know that my daughter invited you to live here for the time being, but you have to understand that all this stuff is very expensive.”

“Get to the point, old man.”

“I just… Don’t want any of this blown up.”

“I don’t just blow shit up for fun,” Vegeta lied. “But if I get stronger in this gravity ship of yours then I can’t make promises.”

“Just… do your best.” He stopped before a circular ship, black and white, with Capsule Corp written in big letters above the door. “Welp, this is it.” The door hissed and opened, falling to the floor to create a ramp. “Come, I’ll show you how it works.”

#

“Did you really have to show him the gravity ship, dad?” Bulma asked before taking a bite of her toast.

“What else was I supposed to say? I feel like if I say no to that man, he’ll tear my head off. Literally.” Dr Brief took a slurp of coffee which turned his white moustache brown.

 _Yeah, or fuck your brains out,_ Bulma thought with a grin. “That man needs to be told no sometimes. He can’t have everything in life.”

Her father shook his head. “If only Goku were here. He’s the only one that could stop him.”

“Fuck dad,” Bulma glanced around the room, “don’t say shit like that. If Vegeta hears you…”

“Who’s to say he won’t just go on another one of his genocidal rampages?”

“It was just one village of Namekians…”

“That we know of. How many other planets did he wipe out before he came to Earth?”

Bulma stood and walked over to the sink, bare feet slapping gently against the floor, and placed her crumb covered plate in the sink. “He’s got nothing left, dad. The only thing that remains of his people is Goku and you know how much he loathes that big dummy.”

“I’m finding it rather challeng-”

The whole building shook as an explosion rang out. Dr Brief yelped as his coffee splashed across his typical scientist’s white jacket. Bulma squealed and speared her legs wide, hands slapping down on the kitchen bench to keep from falling.

“ _The fuck was that!?_ ”

Her father pushed his glasses back up his nose. “ _It came from hanger 2!_ ”

Bulma took off, panic ripping through her body in fear for Vegeta.

#

Vegeta’s fists sliced through the air, a blur to the average person, over and over, fists and feet flying, striking at an invisible foe. When he wasn’t imagining himself fighting Frieza, it was Kakarot’s face being beaten to a bloody pulp.

After an hour or so he stopped and approached the ship’s console. One hundred times gravity was nothing already. He needed something stronger, something that will actually challenge him and push his body to its limits.

With the press of a button the gravity intensified. Two hundred times Earth’s gravity.

Vegeta braced himself as the pull enhanced. His fists clenched tight, fingernails biting into his palms, drawing blood.

“ _Still not enough!_ ” He grunted as he struggled to keep his knees from buckling. He slowly reached out again, muscles twitching, sweat pouring down his body, until his finger tapped the button twice more, setting the gravity to its max setting. Five hundred times Earth’s gravity.

He cried out as he was pulled to the floor, flat on his belly, head smashing down hard. His vision blurred as pain exploded in his skull, but he managed to hold of from passing out. If he lost consciousness, he would probably be crushed to death, so he fought to stay awake. _I will not be defeated by a machine!_ Every bone in his body felt like it was being crushed and like they were being pulled out of his muscle and flesh. He’d never felt something so painful and uncomfortable. Even death was easier than this.

After a struggle, he managed to put his hands, palm open, on the floor. His jaw ached from trying to grit his teeth, his neck straining as he pulled his head up from the ground, the wound in his head pouring blood, the gravity pulling it from his veins.

Vegeta couldn’t take much more. If he couldn’t reach up to the console, he’d be dead in moments.

“No…” his words came out strained and deep, the pressure on his throat intense. All he could do was growl as he clenched his fists. The growl turned to a groan and then a screamed as power burst from his body, the aura growing larger. But still, the power boost was not enough to overcome the gravity.

It suddenly washed over him that he was going to die. Again. Pure fear mixed with his untethered rage and something snapped within him. Power surged and exploded outwards as he screamed, his hair flickering into gold then back to black.

The console sparked and then blew into a ball of fire until the whole gravity ship exploded, rocking the whole Capsule Corp building and engulfing Vegeta in flame and steel.

#

“Honestly, I’m amazed he still has skin.”

“Dad!” Bulma didn’t take her eyes from the Saiyan Prince as he lay in the Capsule Corp’s special medical ward. It was installed after one of Dr Brief’s many accidents. They figured if he was injured on site it was easier to take care of him on site. He also said that her mum made an excellent nurse, as disgusting as that was to think about.

“I mean, come on Honey, a normal human, heck, even the strongest human in there would’ve been obliterated.” He leaned in over Vegeta, a thumb and finger stroking his bushy moustache. “And all he comes out with is a few cuts and burns. And his hair… should that not have been burnt to ashes?”

Bulma shrugged. “Saiyan hair is weird. Goku never once had his hair cut as far as I can remember. Maybe their hair is as resilient as their bodies?” she reached out, her fingers brushing against Vegeta’s forehead, next to his head wound, and up to his hair. It was thick and coarse, nothing like human hair. No wonder it stood up straight on his head.

“Just promise me, Bulma,” Dr Brief said as he made his way to the door, “that should he die after one of his overexertions, I wanna open him up and find out what makes him tick.”

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Of course, dad. You have first dibs on an autopsy.” The door closed gently, and the woman let out a sigh, her fingers still stroking along his hair. “What kind of life is this, Vegeta? Do you really wish for death this bad? The dragon won’t wish back those that have committed suicide.” She chuckled, running her fingers through his spikey mop. “No, you’re too stubborn to die again, aren’t you…?”

As her fingers brushed, she caught a glimpse of gold. She gasped and used both hands to dig through to find it again to no avail. Did she imagine it?

“Did you do it, Vegeta? Did you become a Super Saiyan?” Bulma withdrew her hands and sighed. She’d just have to wait until he woke to find out.


	4. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta awakens after his almost fatal training to find Bulma nearby...

Vegeta groaned as his eyes opened. His whole body ached like nothing he’d ever felt before. He could barely even lift his arm to his face, but with a growl he did, glancing at his cut and burned hand as his fingers moved. A breath of relief left his mouth and his hand fell to his side. It didn’t feel like he was crippled which was a good sign.

Then he heard soft breathing at his side, and he turned to see the woman slumped over the bedside table, her blue hair splayed across the surface, her eyes closed, her mouth partly open as she snored gently.

 _Is she… worried about me?_ Vegeta was too tired to get angry. Instead, he allowed himself one of his genuine smiles. No one was around to see so it was fine. _Perhaps she will make a good woman to breed…_

“Vegeta?”

He glanced back over to her as her head rose, eyes half-closed, blue hair messed on one side. She cleared her throat and stood, patting down her hair before crossing her arms under her breasts. “You know you’re gonna kill yourself doing this one day?”

He scoffed and gazed up at the ceiling. “A glorious death it shall be.”

She glared. “Is it really glorious to die sad and angry and alone?”

He managed to lift an arm and clench his fist. “All in the pursuit of greater strength. Ultimate power. A true Saiyan death.”

Bulma let out a sigh and her arms dropped. “How can an arrogant and foul man like you,” she leaned in, hands on the bed, her arms pushing her breasts together right before his eyes, “be so fucking attractive to me?”

Vegeta had to use all his willpower to not look right down her impressive cleavage. “Because, woman, you’re just as fucked up as me.”

A smirk touched her lips. “Oh, am I?”

Vegeta grunted in surprise as her hand gently caressed against his manhood over the sheet.

“Yes,” he hissed through his teeth.

She leaned in, pressing her lips to his, a small moan pushing past as he kissed her back. She hadn’t expected him to know how to kiss, being a more romantic act, but his tongue was as gentle as hers, and he pushed against her the perfect amount. Her hand slowly stroked, and he inflated, longer, girthier, throbbing against the sheet and her palm.

He growled in pain as he reached out, using his hands to pull her up on the bed by her hips. It seemed his lust made him forget most of his pain.

Bulma willingly straddled him, pushing the pesky sheet down to his knees, her mouth still on his. Her hand hiked up her skirt and she moaned as his rock hardness pressed against her eager mound through her panties.

Vegeta’s fingers dug into her hips as she ground along his length. He broke the kiss, looking up at her with lust-filled eyes. “I don’t normally look what I’m fucking in the eyes-”

Bulma placed one hand over his mouth while the other reached down, fingers pulling her panties to the side before taking his cock and guiding it to her soaked slit. “Just shut up while I fuck you, Prince.” She felt his mouth open as she pushed down, eyes wide, his cock stretching her wet lips before sinking deeper and deeper.

Her hand left his mouth to steady herself, pushing right down until he was balls deep inside. Just like last time, it felt amazing. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep from moaning too loud. It made her feel young again to lust after cock like this.

She moved up and down, filling the room with the slapping of skin, groaning as his girth worked her sopping walls. This time she was determined to take his load. She wanted to feel it fill her right up.

Vegeta grit his teeth as the pleasure washed over his weary body. She felt amazing wrapped around him and he didn’t think it would feel so good to be taken control of. It was rather confusing. He both wanted to let her do her thing and seize her and take her from behind against the bed. She seemed to know what she was doing. She tilted her hips slightly as she moved up, right before she thrust down, impaling herself upon his glorious Saiyan cock.

“You serve cock well, woman,” he said between a groan, smirking up at her. “A true slut.”

Bulma growled with frustration through her lust. She brought a hand up and wrapped her fingers around his neck. “Just so we’re clear, Prince,” she said the title with pure disgust, “I am not your whore.” She squeezed her fingers into his hard muscle, but it was like he didn’t even notice.

“Your actions say otherwise.” He grunted every time she thrust down. It caused the bed to squeak.

“Goddammit,” she moaned with mouth agape and rosy cheeks, “I hate how good you feel.”

He chuckled. Of course, she loved it. They always did. “Don’t fight it, woman. Give in to my royal loins.”

Her hand left his throat and struck across his face. He didn’t even flinch. “Bulma!” She groaned, filled with anger and lust, the feeling building higher. “My fucking name is Bulma!” Her slapping hand travelled south, and her fingers rapidly circled around her engorged clit. The new layer of pleasure was too much. Her other hand pushed against his bulging pectoral, fingernails digging into his chest as her body shuddered. She moaned aloud as the powerful orgasm pulsing through her, pussy convulsing and squeezing around his buried girth.

It felt like an eternity in ecstasy but eventually, Bulma collapsed, hot breath on Vegeta’s neck, whining in post-orgasmic bliss.

“Must be my turn.” He grabbed a handful of her ass, the other hand on her head, and he began thrusting with renewed vigour.

“Vegeta, not so hard,” she groaned, “you’re still hurt.”

“Shut up,” he growled into her ear as his fingers weaved into her hair. “You should feel honoured that I’d even consider pumping my royal seed inside you.”

“Do it,” she whimpered in his ear, “cum inside me, Prince of all Saiyans.”

His grip tightened in her hair as his other hand on her ass pushed her down into his thrusts, over and over, their skin slapping sounding wet from all her juices.

“Cum in my pussy, please, Vegeta,” she begged, “please!”

Her words made him shudder. Nothing turned him on more than someone begging so pathetically. But this time he wasn’t in the mood. “I said shut up.” He pulled her hair and guided her into another kiss. Maybe if his tongue was in her mouth it would stop her from talking.

He groaned into her mouth as his orgasm neared. His cock pushed in deep and he exploded, hot seed spurting and coating her cervix. She moaned as his cock throbbed and twitched. She pulled back from the kiss, gazing down at his face which was twisted in erotic agony. A smile spread across her face and she stroked his cheek.

“Fuck.” Vegeta’s hands fell to his sides and he relished in the feeling of his seed drooling down his empty balls. “I should injure myself more often.”

Bulma let out a content sigh. “You idiot, you really came inside me...”

“The Saiyan race must live on.” He looked away as his eyes downcast. “Even if they are half... human...” it came out in a sneer. What other choice did he have now? There may have been some Saiyan women out in the galaxy somewhere, but if there were, it’d be impossible to find them.

Bulma let out a playful moan as she rocked her hips gently, coaxing out the last of his oozing seed. “You should feel honoured to be allowed to breed me. I am the most powerful woman in the world, ya know. Our children will be well taken care of.”

He turned back to her with a glare. “I will not have my progeny coddled, woman.”

Her glee vanished and her face went stoic. “Hey, what did I say before about calling me woman?”

“Shut up.” His jaw muscles rolled as he grit his teeth.

“Vegeta.” She leaned in close, their foreheads almost touching. “Say my name.”

He growled, trying to find a way out of this situation. “Bulma, dammit!”

She smiled wide and slapped her hand gently on his cheek. “Good boy.” She moved off him, his cock plopping out against his belly followed by a gush of white. “Fuck, so much…” Her face twisted in disgust as she moved her panties back in place and pulled her skirt back into position. “I’ll be very disappointed if I’m not pregnant after that.”

Vegeta let out a sigh and a shrug.

“Say, Vegeta, during your fights, how many times would you say you’ve been, ya know… abused down there?”

“My seed if fine, wo- Bulma,” he growled. “Now fuck off. You’re starting to get on my nerves.”

She bowed low, head almost touching the floor. “As you wish, my prince.” Then she turned for the door. At the threshold, she stopped and glanced over her shoulder. “Let me know if your balls are in need of emptying again, and I’ll… get right on it.” She giggled like a schoolgirl, winked, and the door closed behind her.

Vegeta pulled the blanket up and covered his deflated manhood. A child with her… he couldn’t even imagine it, and when he did, he saw a boy with spiky blue air. “How ridiculous….”


	5. Will to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta recovers from his injuries and reflects on his failures.

When Vegeta woke he had no idea for how long he’d been sleeping. A glance at the curtains told him it was night. He grunted as he propped himself up on his elbows, then grunted again as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and fell straight to the floor with a fleshy thump.

“Fuck…”

He tapped into his ki and it gave him the strength to stand. It wasn’t easy to push past the pain, but he suppressed it, pushing it down as deep as it would go until it was simply a dull throb at the back of his consciousness.

His arm rose, palm open, energy gathering. Then he hesitated. The energy petered out.

“Seriously, who the hell am I right now? I’ve become weak...” He stepped to the window and slid it open. The cold midnight air washed over him as he placed his foot up on the windowsill. “I just need air. That’ll clear my mind.”

Vegeta’s ki ignited and he blasted off into the night sky. The wind was cold against his naked body, but with more ki channelled he could push it back, just like he did with the pain.

 _Did I really do it?_ His mind raced as he flew away from the city. _Have I become a true Super Saiyan?_ There was only one way to find out. He flew far, barely paying attention to where he was going or for how long, just allowing himself to become lost in the oblivion of his thoughts. The city and its star-killing light faded behind and a rocky wasteland spread out before him, lit up by the moon and stars. Then something caught his eye. He came to a halt and slowly drifted down

_Is this...?_

His bare feet touched down on cold stone. Stone that was cracked and broken by what looked like an epic battle. Something else caught his eye and he moved to pick it up from under a rock. _An old piece of my armour... from the fight with Kakarot and his brat. And the cue-ball. And let’s not forget that fat fuck with the sword._ His fingers curled into a fist and he crushed the armour onto dust. _My most humiliating defeat. And against low-class scum..._ The pain of it all came flooding back. Touched by the hand of a low-class warrior. Defeated in his Oozaru form, his tail severed. Crushed by the boy while he had transformed. Almost killed by that ball of energy that practically launched him into space. _All that and Kakarot had the audacity to let me live. I should have died. I wish I had died. Better than that living with this humiliation._ His ki ignited once more, a blazing aura consuming his naked body, lighting up a face scrunched in rage, eyes brimming with tears.

“ _I am the Prince of Saiyans!_ ” His voice shook the ground, a nearby pile of rubble crumbling into stone and dust. “ _I am the one destined to become the legendary Super Saiyan!_ ” His ki ramped up, pushing outward, the cracks below gaining cracks of their own with ear-splitting snaps.

More memory of the battle flooded his mind. Kakarot surrounded by a demonic red aura, the shock of the pain his strikes inflicted, the desperation that filled the Prince and he fought with his full power for the first time in his life. A primal scream echoed out, his energy exploding, the earth heaving and opening, pillars of stone toppling, and his hair briefly flickering to gold.

Then his passion waned, and he fell to his knees as his ki petered out. Everything was silent once more. The Prince gazed with dead eyes at the dusty ground. “I’m so close... so fucking close!” _How did Kakarot achieve it? How did he unlock the secret of ultimate power? It makes no sense. One day he had no idea of his warrior heritage and the next his power had surpassed even Frieza!_

After a while of trying to figure everything out, he stood, sniffed, and with a burst of energy, blasted off back into the skies back towards the city.

#

“ _Another ship!?_ ” Dr Brief laughed. His mirth quickly faded under the hateful glare of the Saiyan Prince. “Oh. You’re serious.”

Vegeta crossed his arms. “I don’t make jokes, old man.”

“I can’t have you destroying such expensive equipment every time you decide to become stronger.”

“I’ll do what it takes. I won’t be defeated by five hundred times earth’s gravity again.”

The Doctor’s jaw dropped. “ _Five hundred!? You’re insane man!_ ”

Vegeta shrugged. “Being sane won’t make me a Super Saiyan.”

The old man’s mouth opened to argue but he then realised that it would not convince the Saiyan of anything. “Fine. I do have another ship you can use, but if you destroy this one then I’m not making any more.”

“We’ll see.”

The Doctor sighed, running thumb and finger through his bushy moustache. “Come along then.”

It wasn’t long before the ship’s door hissed open and Vegeta stepped inside into its coldness.

Doctor Brief brushed by and made his way towards the console. “Now, if you really are going to do this at least take it off-world.” The ship powered on with a deep hum and the lights flickered on. “You can go as far as you like provided you keep an eye on your fuel. The ship should give you an idea of all that stuff. Earth is always programmed in and it can bring you back whenever you need.”

The Saiyan glanced out the tiny window at the hanger. “You mean I could just leave and never return?”

The Doctor shrugged. “I suppose it does. Is that what you want?”

 _I don’t know..._ Again, he was conflicted. He was so afraid of losing who he was and if Kakarot wasn’t going to abide by the ways of their mighty warrior race then it was only Vegeta left.

“Well, whatever you decide to do, I would rather you weren’t here putting my family in danger with your training.”

“Fine. Anything to get off this rock for a while.”

“Good.” Brief made his way over to a wide cabinet and pressed the button underneath. It folded out, revealing rows of capsules. “Everything you need is here. Each capsule is labelled so I don’t think I need to tell you what each does.”

Vegeta made his way over to the console. “I’m sure I’ll figure it out.”

The man sighed once more. “Very well, I’ll leave you to it. Just be kind to Neve.”

“Neve?” The Doctor did not answer as he walked down the ramp and was gone from sight. Vegeta shrugged. “Whatever. You better find me a worthy place to ascend,” he said as he powered the ship on. Everything rumbled and above the ceiling split and opened to reveal the cloud splotched sky.

“Prepare for lift-off,” the synthesised voice echoed through the ship.

A ship AI? “Dammit.”

“Welcome, Vegeta. My name is NEVE, the Navigational Extraplanetary Virtual Entity. I will guide you through the region of space that surrounds the Sol System.”

“Just a VI then. Fine. Take me somewhere harsh with extreme gravity.”

“Searching…”

“And don’t use my name. You will address me as Prince.” A grin crept across his face at commanding a VI.

“As you wish, my Prince.”

While the VI searched, Vegeta made his way to the console and began messing around with the gravity controls. The ship hummed louder and Vegeta groaned in glee as his weight ramped up. He jumped, kicking rapidly, as fast as he possibly could under the increased gravity. Then he spun, striking with his fist, and aura of energy bursting around him before he was pulled back down. A grunt slipped through his clenched teeth as pain trickled up his legs.

“I’ve located a moon with intense gravity and perpetual meteor falls. Will this be optimal, my Prince?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Vegeta growled through gritted teeth, spraying spittle. “ _Take me there, now!_ ” He dragged himself over to the console and deactivated the gravity, breathing a sigh of relief as it returned to normal and the crushing feeling lifted. “How long will it take?”

“Estimated flight time: five hours.”

“Fine. Enough time for some food and a nap. Wake me when we arrive.”

“Very well, my Prince.”

Vegeta opened the cabinet and took out a capsule. With a press and a toss, it exploded into a table stacked with food. “Ah, now this is a Saiyan feast.” Barely minutes went by before everything was consumed, dirty dishes stacked with not a speck of food remaining. “Right, now how the fuck do I…” He stood and look around the table. “Ah, here.” He found a button and pushed, the table and dishes vanishing into a puff of smoke back into the capsule in his hand. “Did Bulma invent this technology? Or was it her father’s genius?” He didn’t take time to ponder before placing the capsule back and closing the cabinet.

“Hey, computer,” he called to the ship. “There a bed in here somewhere?”

There was a clunk and a hatch opened above before a ladder extended down with a mechanical whir. “The bedroom is located above, my Prince.”

“Yeah, I see that. Thanks,” he said as he flew up through the hatch. It was nothing fancy, just a futon and some drawers for clothing. “Ship, simulate night.”

The lights dimmed right down into darkness “Finally, someone that obeys,” he hummed as he stripped down and lay on the futon with a sigh. _Not like that woman_. Now that he was on his back his mind drifted off to their romp in the med bay. His cock twitched at the memory of her tight pussy wrapped around him, wet and warm, contracting as he orgasmed and filled her to the brim. _Fuck…_ he groaned softly as he wrapped his fingers around himself, squeezing gently as he stroked. Then an idea popped into his head.

“Is there any way you can communicate with earth from where we are?”

The VI calculated. “We are still within range of stable communication.”

“Call Bulma.”

A projected screen appeared in the air before him and a jingle rang through the room. After a few rings, Bulma’s frowning face appeared on the screen.

“Vegeta? Is that you? How are you calling me?”

“I’m on another one of your father’s ships out in space.” He stroked his cock a little faster at the sight of her pretty face. Judging from the background it looked like she was in one of her labs working. Her hair was tied back, and she was looking off intently at something past the screen.

“Yes, he told me as much. Is that really a good idea? If you blow up that ship in space, there’s no way we can rescue you.” She looked at the screen to Vegeta. “Or is that what you want?”

A half chuckle, half groan left his lips. “Not if it meant never getting that sweet cunt of yours wrapped around my dick again.”

Bulma’s eyes narrowed. “Wait, what’s that shaking? Are you jerking off?”

His signature coy grin appeared. “After what we did the other day, the thought of you makes me rock fucking hard…”

Bulma bit her bottom lip. “Oh really? Well, I can’t tell you how much I loved the feeling of your royal Saiyan seed leaking out of me all day.”

The Prince let out an audible moan. “You should feel honoured.”

“Oh, I do, my Prince.” Her voice came through husky and her phone tilted down a fraction, giving Vegeta a view of her ample cleavage. She moved her arms to press her breasts together more, teasing the man further. “I can’t tell you how bad I want your cock and your cum. I wanna feel these tits swell as you bless me with your royal progeny…” her hand groped at one before pulling the shirt down further, revealing a hard nipple. “If only you were here to suck on these nipples. Fuck, I want it so bad, Vegeta…”

“Oh, I’ll suck and fuck those tits real good when I return.” His breath hissed through clenched teeth as his hand worked.

The screen flicked back to her slightly flushed face. “Now, I wanna see that cock. NEVE, extended the view please.” There was a soft whir as the projection stretched on Vegeta’s end.

“The full-body view has been activated, Doctor.”

Vegeta moaned. The VI’s voice was kinda sexy now that he thought about it with cock in hand.

Bulma let out a gasp. “You’re really punishing yourself there, Prince. Do I really turn you on that much?”

“Shut up,” the Saiyan growled in lust, “you’ve felt how hard I was inside you.”

She moaned. “Yes, it felt so good. And even better when you blew that thick load deep inside me.”

“Fuck,” Vegeta squeezed and stroked harder, filling the room with grunts of effort.

“Come on, Vegeta,” Bulma hummed as she stood, bringing her chest back into view. Her white lab coat slipped from her shoulders and fell to the floor. “Cum for me, Prince. Pretend these soft tits are around your cock, sliding up and down.”

His cock throbbed hard as his orgasm neared. “God yes! I’ll fuck those titties as good as I fucked your pussy!”

“Good.” The scientist grabbed the hem of her shirt and peeled it off her body, her bare tits dropping from the fabric as she tossed the shirt aside with the coat.

Vegeta couldn’t take it anymore. His face twisted in ecstasy as his orgasm peaked, splattering warm seed all over his belly and chest with each pump. Bulma gasped and moved closer to watch as the Saiyan painted himself white.

“Fuck, Vegeta, you really do cum a lot, shit,” her eyes were wide with wonder as she studied close. “I wonder if it’s a Saiyan thing to have such excessive loads…”

Vegeta let out a sigh as his pleasure faded. “Fuck, how am I gonna clean this mess up…?”

Bulma chuckled as she picked up and put back on her shirt and cloak. “NEVE, please direct the Prince to the bathroom.”

A door slowly hissed open in the corner of the room revealing a dimly lit bathroom.

“Thanks…” he muttered as he finally let go of his deflating cock.

“So, tell me, Vegeta,” the woman said as she sat back at her workbench and resume whatever task she was doing before the erotic distraction, “just what are you doing out there anyway?”

Vegeta propped himself up on his elbows. “What do you think? I need to get stronger. I won’t let Kakarot’s semen demon surpass me.”

“Do you really though?” Sparks flew and Bulma flinched back. “Shit… Anyway, Frieza is dead. The galaxy is safe. Also, Gohan isn’t a fighter, or at least he doesn’t want to fight. He will if he has to, but he ain’t gonna train all day and night like his dad.”

He let out a scoff. “You’re an idiot if you truly believe the threat is gone, woman.”

She stopped what she was doing and looked right at him. A soft sigh brushed past her lips. “Look, spaceboy, just come back to Earth. I wasn’t joking when I said I wanted that dick of yours. I’d like it at least a few more times before you go killing yourself.”

The Prince stood, turned, and strode off towards the bathroom. “End the call, computer.”

“Vege-” The screen vanished, cutting the woman off.

The shower flicked on with a press of a button and steaming water gushed forth. Vegeta stepped in and looked up at the warm rushing deluge as it soaked his cum coated body. _No, I swear I won’t return to Earth unless I’ve finally become a Super Saiyan. That’s my goal. Nothing else matters. Not even some amazing pussy that milks my cock like nothing ever has. Super Saiyan first then breeding. Yes, that’s the order._

#

Somewhere out in space, a ship neared, heading towards earth. From within command, a console lit up with a red blip approaching the centre of the monitor.

“Sir, unknown craft. Starboard.”

The captain stood with his hand at the small of his back, his chin up as he gazed out into space. The armour on his bulky body shone, the shoulder pads wide, with a dark cape drooping to touch his heels. “Move to intercept.”

The ship slowed and banked before blasting off into the darkness of space.


	6. Slaughter and Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta is pulled into a hostile ship and faces a familiar enemy...

Vegeta awoke to an alarm, red flashing lights, and NEVE’s uncanny electronic voice. “WARNING: hostile ship approaching.”

“ _Hostile!?_ ”

The ship jolted and the Saiyan was tossed out of the bed, sheets, naked limbs, and expletives flying in all directions.

“WARNING: tractor beam locked on.”

Vegeta slid down the ladder and rushed over to the window, his eyes widening at the looming circular ship. “A Frieza Force scout ship. But how? Why is it this close to Earth?”

“WARNING: main thrusters disabled. All outgoing communication blocked.”

“ _Shut up, woman!_ ” Vegeta growled as he put on his combat armour. “I can handle this. No doubt it’s Frieza’s men looking for revenge. Well, guess what? They didn’t count on running into Prince fucking Vegeta.” A sadistic grin twisted his face into something demonic. A few moments later his mirth turned into a chuckle. Then a laugh exploded, echoing off the white ship walls as his craft was finally sucked inside.

#

Within the wide hanger, a throng of soldiers waited, guns at the ready, aimed up at the strange round ship. Behind them stood the captain with his polished armour and cape. One arm hung at his side, while his other hand hovered near a pistol in a holster. Not that he thought he’d need it. A lone ship with a single lifeform was nothing to fear. Most likely a probe ship scouting the local system with a scientist on-board. Either way it would give them valuable information on Earth and its inhabitants, which happened to be their mission in this backwater sector of the galaxy.

He cleared his throat. “Step out of the ship slowly with your arms raised.”

A heavy metallic clunk rang out from the ship, then a hiss as the door opened, sluggishly extending to the floor. It sent a loud band through the hanger as it came to a stop and silence fell upon the throng.

The silence stretched on, only broken by the dull hum of the ship’s main engine and the men shuffling nervously. “We know you’re in there. Scans revealed one lifeform. Don’t make us remove you by force.”

A streak of yellow light burst from inside the craft and a solider screamed briefly as the energy ripped through his chest, spraying warm blood over the faces of those nearest.

A figure materialised at the ship’s door.

“ _Fire!_ ” The Captain yelled.

Red beams of laser fire struck out at the figure, over and over, slowly filling the room with sparks and billowing smoke.

The Captain held up a fist. “ _Hold!_ ”

The shooting stopped and there was silence once more. Then, from the haze, the figure emerged, this time in full view.

“Well, well, well,” Prince Vegeta said as he crossed his arms, “if it isn’t the Frieza Fuck Boys. What _do_ you call yourselves now that that pompous fuck is dead?”

Several soldiers cried out at the sight of the Saiyan. “ _It’s Vegeta!_ ” “ _Fuck!_ ” “ _Monkey scum!_ ” “ _Oh shit, we’re dead!_ ”

“Who said ‘we’re dead’?” Vegeta said as his sharp gaze locked onto the man. “Because you’re right. You’re all dead.”

The Captain backed slowly. “ _Kill him!_ ” He yelled before blasting off to the hangar door.

Laser fire erupted once more, but this time Vegeta moved, becoming a blur invisible to the eye. He went straight for the soldier who had prophesied their doom and struck him down with a single punch to the head, breaking every bone in his face, blood spraying from his nose and ears, teeth exploding in all directions. The Saiyan used the momentum to spin, screaming as his foot connected with the side of the nearest man, shattering armour before cracking the ribs on one side of the poor man’s body.

Vegeta let out a laugh as he killed each man with a single blow, until there was only one left, cowering on the floor with his arms over his face. “So, care to inform me why the Frieza Force is in this sector of space?”

The man stuttered, unable to get the words out. The Saiyan aimed an open palm at the soldier’s face and energy gathered with a low hum. “last chance.”

“I-”

“Too late.” The man’s head exploded as the ki blast ripped through with little resistance, painting the floor with fanning viscera.

Red lights began to flash as a high-pitched alarm blared through the hanger.

Vegeta sighed. “ _Do you honestly think you can stop me!?_ ” he shouted with his arms spread wide. “ _No alarm or lockdown will deter my wrath!_ ” and with that, Vegeta tapped onto his power, an aura engulfing his body before he blasted off, tearing the door to shreds like it were paper.

All through the halls men came at him, and each died at his hand in a single blow and without a second thought. Killing came as naturally as breathing, especially now that he was filled with such dark and intense rage. At the back of his mind an image of Kakarot was burned deep, smiling his ignorant smile with eyes devoid of intelligence and with hair glorious and golden. Vegeta’s rage spiked. He screamed as he slammed a soldier’s head against the wall over and over, until the man’s face was nothing but a bloody flat pulp and the Saiyan’s glove had a fresh coat of red. “I will surpass him, no matter the cost.” He clenched his fist tight and it squelched, blood oozing between his fingers.

The Prince continued his rampage until he made it to the command room, blowing the doors wide open. The men at the consoles stood and started shooting, screaming in terror as the bloody Saiyan strode inside. Vegeta gathered his ki into his hands, focusing it into his index finger. He pointed at each man and fired off a small ki blast at their chests, killing them instantly, until only the captain remained.

The Saiyan approached with an arrogant saunter. “So, am I gonna have to torture it outta you?”

The man managed a grin, despite his face covered in a sheen of sweat. “You fool. You can kill us all now, but it won’t prevent your death, Monkey Prince.” The captain chucked, but only for a moment. For the next he was screaming in pain, holding the bloody stump at his shoulder where his arm once hung.

Vegeta tossed the severed arm over his shoulder. “You’ve got three more limbs. Which one would you like to lose next?”

“ _No! Please!_ ”

“ _Then tell me why you’re here!_ ”

“ _Lord Frieza is alive! He was rebuilt as a cyborg and he’s coming to this system with his father, King Cold!_ ”

A cold fear ran through the Prince. _Frieza alive? But how? Even if Kakarot didn’t kill him, the planet exploded. Nothing could survive that. Right?_ And then there was the fact that Frieza’s father was with him and he was far stronger than his puny son.

The captain smiled again despite the massive pain that consumed his body. Only adrenaline was keeping him conscious. “Now you realise the shit you’re in, huh?” Blood oozed from his mouth as he chuckled. “Lord Frieza will have his revenge by killing every last human on that backwater planet. _You’re all fucking dead!_ ” he laughed long and loud.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, what do I do? I can’t kill both Frieza and his father. I have no time to train. Once this scout ship fails to report in, they’ll know something is up. Earth is fucked. They’ll all be slaughtered, even Bulma... No, you idiot, you’ll fucking die if you go back! Its suicide._

The captain’s laugh came back to him, echoing around his head, ricocheting off the inside of his skull.

Vegeta glared. “I may be about to die, but ya know what? You’re dead now.” His arm arced and the captain’s laugh cut off violently as his head toppled to the side before splattering against the floor. The Saiyan watched without glee as the body fell in a heap at his feet, blood seeping from both shoulder and neck. He turned and walked from the command room, pondering deep. _The Prince of Saiyans dying on the same rock where Kakarot forgot his heritage... I’d be stupid to go back there. I could call Bulma and warn her. No, they’d never get away with their primitive technology. Fucking shit!_ He let out a long sigh as he stepped over the twisted metal of the hanger door _. I don’t care anymore. I was never destined to become a Super Saiyan. Might as well let Frieza kill off the last of my people, get it over with…_

His thoughts only grew darker as he made his way between the corpses and blood and back into the capsule corp ship.

“Ship,” he said as the door hissed shut, “take me back ho- back to earth.”


	7. Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha pays a visit to Capsule Corp at Bulma's request.

Bulma’s whole body shuddered as an orgasm consumed her entire body. Her fingers worked, swirling around her soaked clit as her back arched and toes curled. A loud moan escaped her lips, bouncing off the walls of her dark bedroom.

“Fuck...” she let out a sigh as she withdrew her sticky fingers. It just wasn’t the same. Ever since she’d fucked Vegeta she’d thought of nothing else. Not even her work was enough to distract her and it really hadn’t helped when he had called her out in space with his hard cock in his hand. Just thinking about that dick deep inside again made her knees weak.

“Maybe I should call Yamcha...” she chuckled at the thought of inviting the bandit turned defender of earth over for a quick romp. The thing was, he was kinda needy. But maybe his eagerness would be an advantage here. _Maybe. All I really want is something hard and warm inside me. Is that so much to ask? Or maybe I just need to use my genius to invent something that’ll fuck my brains out…_

Eventually, she tossed her bedsheets aside and threw her legs over the side of the bed, groaning slightly at the wetness in her sex. She picked up her phone, dull light illuminating her face, and dialled Yamcha’s number. “Shit, I better not regret this...”

It only rang once before Yamcha’s face appeared on the screen. “ _Yooo, Bulma!_ ” he called with his signature goofy grin that contrasted with the scar on his cheek and eye. “What’s up, babe?” he was wearing his baseball uniform. Must be training.

 _Dammit. The regret didn’t take long to kick in._ “Hey, Yamcha. I, uh... what are you doing tomorrow? It's been a while since we caught up.”

“ _Oh, hell yeah!_ ” he took the baseball cap off his head and ran a hand through his shaggy long hair. “I thought you’d never call to be honest. Not after... well you know.”

“Yeah...” Bulma shook her head slowly, blue bangs tickling her forehead. “Look, Yamcha, I’m gonna be straight with you. I don’t want us to get back together. I just need something physical. I just want… your dick.”

“Uh…” the man stared at the screen, unblinking. “You really wanna fuck me? Yamcha?”

 _Not really. I want Vegeta to fuck me. Ya know, the alien that came to earth intent on murdering the entire human race?_ “Yeah,” she lied. “Can you do that for me, Yamcha?”

A wide smile spread across his face, stretching the scars, and turning them pale. “ _Hell yeah!_ ” he said again. “If you want this dick, then I’m gonna give you a dicking you won’t forget.”

Bulma had to use all her willpower to keep from rolling her eyes. Instead, she let out an awkward chuckle. “I can’t wait for that... dicking. See you tomorrow, Slugger.” She hung up and tossed the phone aside with a frustrated moan.

“ _Fuck!_ What are you doing, Bulma? You’re a brilliant woman with a brilliant mind and all you can think about is having a hard dick inside you and filling you with cum? It’s pathetic…” A sigh passed her lips as she flopped back onto the bed. There was no going back now. She just had to take it and pretend that it was as good as Vegeta. She picked up her phone again and thought about trying to get in contact with the Saiyan Prince. _No, he’s probably way out of the Sol system by now..._ the phone fell once more from her fingers and onto the spare and empty pillow.

#

“Oh, hey Mrs Brief,” Yamcha said as he entered through the main doors of Capsule Corp.

The ageless woman turned, gazing at the man with eyes full of ignorant happiness. “Yamchi, dear!” she sang with a genuine smile. “You know you can call me Panchy, right?” A rather revealing orange tube top clung to her top half, showing off more than enough cleavage as she tended to do. It was the same as the tight blue jeans that clung to her long legs and accentuated her ample ass. Sandals wrapped around freshly pedicured feet, something that Yamcha assumed she had done almost daily, same as her sparkling fingernails. What woman wouldn’t pamper themselves all day with such a rich husband?

Yamcha scratched the back of his head as he chuckled. “Yeah, sorry... You know I can’t call you that, Mrs Brief, it just doesn’t feel right, ya know? Anyway, is Bulma around?”

“Are you two kids getting back together? _That’s wonderful!_ ” She did a little jump of joy, her dainty hands clapping gently, her tits almost bouncing out of her top. “I always thought

Yamcha couldn’t look away. “Uh, well, no, I don’t think that’s the case.”

“Oh, well, you never know.” She moved up beside him and placed her soft hands on his arm, squeezing his muscles gently. “Come dear, I’ll take you to her.”

Yamcha stumbled at first under the delicate guidance of the older woman, but soon he was walking with her through the facility with only minimal awkwardness. He couldn’t recall the number of times he’d fantasised about Bulma’s, for lack of a better word, Milf, and it didn’t help a bit with how provocatively she dressed and acted, and he was fairly sure she had no idea she was doing it. “Mrs Brief, I’ve always wondered what you do around here all day.”

“Well,” she put a finger to her lips as she pondered, “I do my best to serve the Doctor, my husband, as you know of course, who owns Capsule Corp. He calls on me throughout the day. I bring him his meals and anything else he requests. And sometimes I’ll suck his cock while he works.” She giggled in glee with a hand over her mouth. “Which of course means every day.”

Yamcha blushed. “U-um, wow, so he gets head whenever he wants?”

“Oh, yes, anything he wants. Anything. Honestly, I barely even notice when he does stuff to me.” Her hand went over her mouth again and her eyes went wide. “I’m sorry, dear, that’s not appropriate to talk about, is it?”

“Well, not normally, Mrs Brief, but I’ve known you a while and we’re practically family, right? It’s okay with me.”

She nodded with a smile.

 _Fuck, I should’ve figured this out sooner!_ His hand touched the small of her back and slowly slid down to her ass. It felt like his heart was about to burst right out of his chest. _What are you doing, idiot? She’s gonna kill you. Then Bulma is gonna bring you back to life with the dragon balls just to kill you again._

A few moments went by and Panchy didn’t make a sound or even react to the man’s perverted touch. She just kept walking. Then he squeezed, his fingers digging into her pillowy cheek. Still nothing.

 _What the fuck?_ “Sorry, Mrs Brief.” He squeezed tighter.

She blinked and glanced sideways. “Whatever for, darling?”

“Wow, uh, nothing...” the front of his pants was practically a tent at this point and he honestly though he could bang the older woman right there in the hallway and she’d never bat an eye. His hand moved in slightly, pressing against the heat between her cheeks, gently rubbing a finger back and forth. Still, nothing fazed her. _Fuck, I don’t think my cock has ever been this hard. So hard it aches. I just wanna push her up against the wall, peel down her tight jeans, and fuck this tight pussy from behind._

Suddenly she stopped. “Well, here we are.” Her hands slid away from his arms as she turned to face him, and his hand left her behind. “Bulma’s in here, working on... well, I’m not much for all that technoillogical stuff.”

“It’s technol... never mind.” She was right, she’d never have the brains that both her husband and daughter had. “Thanks, Mrs Brief.”

She giggled as her hand fell, the tip of her finger pressing against the head of his hard cock. “Maybe if you’re lucky, my daughter will help you take care of this.”

Yamcha let out a gasp as her finger flicked his cock gently, bouncing it up and down several times.

“See you, Yamchi.” She winked and turned, striding down the hall with hips swinging from side to side, teasing the man with the ass of a goddess. Was that it? Was her husband using his great scientific mind to make his wife a literal deity of human perfection? Surely not. But it was hard to deny as he watched her leave, his eyes transfixed as if he were in a trance, or under a spell. He’d never felt like this, not even when he’d faced off against the Saiyans when they first invaded the planet.

He stood stunned until Panchy had vanished around the corner, his manhood twitching, moving in his pants like a snake trying to escape a sack.

“Well, Bulma wanted dick, so...” he took a deep breath and tucked his cock up into his waistband before opening the door and entering the lab.

As usual, Bulma was working at one of the wide benches covered in all kinds of tech and tools lined the walls. A long white lab coat covered her body ending right above her ankles.

“ _Hey, Bulma!_ ” Yamcha called over the noise of her inventing. “ _It’s Yamcha!_ ”

The woman turned and pushed the goggles up to her forehead, revealing those bright blue eyes like her mother's. “Yamcha, hey, you made it.” Her arms folded under her breasts, pushing them up a fraction as she leaned against the workbench. Again, like her mother, she was wearing a tube top, but this one was blue.

 _Almost as provocative as her mother. Almost._ “It’s been a while.”

She nodded. “Yup, things got pretty crazy. You died and then I went into space beyond our system to another planet. I still can’t really believe it.”

He scratched at his head awkwardly. It was weird after all that stuff and now they stood here like nothing ever happened. “Well, here’s hoping no other evil space tyrants appear, right?”

Bulma chuckled, her arms uncrossing. “Well, it _is_ Goku and you know wherever he is there’s bound to be trouble.”

“No doubt.” He nodded. “Is he back yet?”

The woman shook her head. “No sign yet. Something does concern me, however. If Goku was able to survive Namek exploding, then couldn’t Frieza?”

Yamcha didn’t have to ponder long. “Oh shit, you’re right. Fuck...” A cold fear oozed through his body.

She came forward and placed a hand on his chest. “I’m sure Frieza is dead. No need to worry about it now. I’ve got something else on my mind...”

His face flushed a little as the sudden fear faded. “Oh yeah? I, uh, wonder what that could be?”

Her other hand grabbed at his crotch and she gasped. “Wow, hard already, Yamcha? Am I that sexy in my lab coat?”

He stammered. “Uh, yeah, babe. It really turns me on when a woman is smarter than me.” Even though it had been the most vacuous woman in the world that had got his engine all revved up.

“Or was it this rather revealing top that did it?” Bulma nibbled at her lower lip. “It doesn’t matter. Come on. I can’t wait any longer. I’m gonna fuck that cock right off your body.”


	8. Vacuous Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma finally puts her skills to use as she uses Yamcha to practice for the Prince's eventual return.

Bulma suppressed a sigh as she led Yamcha to the upper floors to her bedroom. She just wanted to get this over with. It was never gonna be the same as Vegeta but there was no other real option to get off with a real cock. The elevator door pinged open and they entered. As soon as the door closed, she threw herself at him, pulling him into a deep kiss, one hand on the back of his head as her other stroked through his pants.

He moaned into her mouth as he was pushed up against the wall. The elevator shook as it began its ascent. “Bulma, fuck, slow down,” he grunted against the assault of pleasure.

She sank to her knees and glared up at him with her fingers hooked into the waistband of his pants. “Just shut up.” His pants slipped down to her knees and his hard cock sprang forth. _Ah, that’s right, that’s what it looked like. So much different to Vegeta’s._ The Saiyan’s was wild and untouched whereas the human was all manscaped up, with only a tiny tuft at the base, and his hanging balls shaved smooth. She wrapped her fingers around the warm stick of meat and stroked downwards, peeling back his tight foreskin to reveal a throbbing pink head.

“Oh, god,” Yamcha shuddered as her soft hand grasped around him. “When did you get so slutty, Bulma?”

She leered up at him again. “Oh, slutty now am I?” her hand squeezed tight around his base. “Would a slut do this?” she leaned in, lips parting and sliding down his length, warm tongue gliding along the underside until his tip was at the back of her throat.

Yamcha’s hand gripped tight on the railing around the edge of the elevator. “Fuck, and I thought you hated sucking cock.” He moaned with sharp breaths through clenched teeth.

 _I hate sucking your cock,_ she thought as she pushed deeper until her nose touched his navel and his balls rested against her chin. _This is all practice for when Vegeta gets back._ Her throat clamped up as she gagged a little, her eyes watering. But she held it as she gazed up at Yamcha, her fingers digging into his hard thigh muscles.

“Fuck that feels good, Bulma…” his eyes rolled in his head, the warmth and tightness of her mouth and throat clearing all thoughts of anything else from his mind.

Her hands slid around behind, grasping both hands full of his ass. At the same time, she pulled her head slowly back, her lips leaving a trail of saliva like a snail until only his head remained. Her tongue swirled around and around several times before it pushed and dragged up and down his sensitive frenulum.

Yamcha’s body shuddered, his teeth grit tight, his head tilting back and hitting against the elevator wall.

The corners of Bulma’s lips turn up in a grin as her tongue pressed against the tiny hole at the tip and flicked gently. _So, that feels good, huh? I’m sure Vegeta will love it._ Then she let out a moan as she pushed forward, engulfing his cock once more before pulling back, then back in again, over and over, a steady rhythm of tight wetness as his hard cock bottomed out at the back of her eager throat.

“Fuck,” Yamcha let out a loud moan, “If you keep this up, I’m gonna c-”

The elevator rumbled to a stop and the doors slid open after a soft ping. Bulma pulled back and stood before clearing her throat and wiping away the saliva on her lips. “Come on. I assume you want more than just a blowjob.” She smiled, turned, and walked out of the elevator.

Yamcha stood stunned for a few moments, his spit-soaked cock throbbing, a string of it dripping to the floor. “ _Hey, wait up!_ ” He pulled his pants up as he stepped forward, almost falling before catching up to the woman as she led him to her bedroom. “When the hell did you learn all that, Bulma? I swear only women in porn do shit like that.”

A sly smile crossed her lips. “Are you implying that I watched a bunch of porn to learn how to suck a cock?” _Because that’s exactly what I did._

“Oh, no, of course not,” Yamcha chuckled awkwardly as the image of her in her lab coat taking notes as hardcore porn blared through her monitor came to mind. “You’re a woman of science, right?”

She couldn’t help but let out a suggestive giggle. “Right.” _And I’ve got the science of making a man ejaculate mastered. In theory. That’s why I need you, Yamcha._ _Someone needs to be my lab rat._

They arrived at the bedroom and she immediately made her way to the bed, shedding her lab coat as she went. Then she bent over, pulling down her loose pants, revealing a thin pair of black panties that disappeared between her cheeks the lower it got.

Yamcha gawked with his jaw hanging loose. “Bulma, fuck…”

She grinned over her shoulder at him as she stood up straight and kicked the pants from her ankles. “You like what you see?” Her fingers took the hem of her tube top and peeled it off her torso, her bare tits bouncing free.

He pushed his pants down and unleashed his cock once more, still wet from the sloppy elevator blowjob. He wrapped his fingers around with a squelch and stroked.

Bulma turned and watched as he stroked. It wasn’t as hot as watching Vegeta jerking off, but a show was a show. She sat down on the edge of her bed and crossed her bare legs before leaning over and undoing the laces on her boots. “Or would you rather I leave em on?”

Yamcha nodded, making his way closer as he stroked. “Yeah, keep those boots on, baby.”

Bulma smiled and placed both booted feet on the floor, spreading her legs wide. Her dark panties barely contained her swollen and wet lips. A small moan slipped out. “Fuck, can’t you see how bad I need dick right now? I’ve been soaked all day. My pussy is weeping for you, Yamcha.” _For you, Vegeta. Only you…_

“And my cock is so hard for you, Bulma,” he said as he sank to his knees between her legs, his rough hands sliding down her pale and smooth thighs. She shuffled forward a fraction, her ass right on the edge, a long string of grool stretching down towards the sheets.

Yamcha hooked a finger into her damp panties and pulled them aside to reveal her smooth-shaven womanhood. “Wow, Bulma, I’ve never seen your pussy looking this pretty…”

He was right. She never used to care so much about her appearance down there. All she wanted now was to look good for Vegeta. A princess for a prince. _Fuck, Bulma, what’s wrong with you? Doing all this just for a man? A man who's kind of a dick and only thinks about fighting and training and taking what he wants, when he wants. You’re better than this and you deserve better._ Still, she shuddered and moaned as Yamcha leaned in and pressed his tongue to her silky lips, slowly dragging it up and down across every delicate fold. He moaned as her taste bloomed upon his tongue, a taste that he hadn’t sampled in so long.

She moved a hand down, fingers weaving into his long hair. Immediately she noticed how different it felt to Saiyan hair. Vegeta’s was thick and was almost rope-like. Yamcha’s was soft and a faint smell of vanilla wafted up and cut through the scent of her desperate pussy. He definitely took care in his image, especially being a sportsman somewhat in the public eye. Women seemed to go for the whole athletic type she supposed.

Her fingers gripped tighter and the man groaned as he was pressed harder into her mound. His fingers dug into her thigh, while his other hands travelled up her body to take a handful of her breast, squeezing gently and taking glee in how hard her nipple felt in the palm of his hand.

After a few minutes of moaning and grinding her hips, she pulled him back. “I can’t wait any longer for that cock...” she whimpered as she gazed down at his soaked lips and chin. “Fuck me.”

He stood, hard and veiny cock quivering before her. “Hey, I should’ve mentioned this earlier...” his lust-filled eyes were also full of shame, “but I forgot protection.”

 _Uh-huh, sure you did, buddy._ She leaned in with a smile and planted a wet kiss on his precum leaking tip. “I don’t care. Just fuck me. I wanna feel your naked cock inside me. I wanna know what real sex feels like.” Then she leaned back on the bed, her hands on her ankles and spreading her legs wide for him.

He smiled wide. “ _Really!? Fuck yeah!_ ” He crouched a little to line himself up, grabbing his manhood and guiding it to her slit.

She moaned as his tip pressed gently at her soaked entrance, whimpering as it began to slide in, stretching her to allow his girth.

“Holy shit,” he groaned as his cock was gradually engulfed by her wet and welcome warmth, “your pussy feels so much different without a condom, fuck…”

She let out a half moan half chuckle, her hands sliding down her calves, fingernails digging in. “Yes, that’s good. Deeper....” _God, if he only knew that Vegeta had been inside me and cum inside me…_ It felt a little wrong letting another man in now that Vegeta had laid his claim to her. It almost felt like cheating and yet it was insane to even think about.

He penetrated deeper until his full length was buried inside her, throbbing, his balls resting against her ass. His hands went to her thighs, fingers gently gripping before he slowly pulled back and pushed inside again.

While it was nothing like the rough fucking that Vegeta had once delivered upon her, it was still pleasurable enough. It was also hard to deny the feeling of a raw cock, no matter whose it was. Her hand moved off her leg and to her pussy, fingers deftly swirling around her sopping clit, moaning louder, and arching her back.

Yamcha picked up the pace, sliding in and out at a steady rhythm, filling the bedroom with the sound of skin on skin as his hips slapped against her ass. Her ample tits bounced with each thrust, nipples still hard and sensitive, the man’s eyes focusing on them practically drooling in manly lust.

Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and focused on an image of the Prince standing before her stark naked and his cock rock hard. She shuddered under his powerful gaze alone even knowing that he was looking at her as a piece of meat, a hole to fuck, a cum receptacle, a womb for his progeny.

He walked forward, an arrogant swagger and a perverted grin, cock swinging from side to side. Just before he gets to her, he vanishes, moving so fast that the eye can’t keep track. Then a hand clasps around her neck from behind a moment before a hard cock presses against her ass cheeks. She leans back into him with a moan, arching her back and pushing her ass back to feel more of his manhood.

“Bulma...” he whispers into her ear with his rugged voice as he adjusts his cock, pushing it between her legs. “I need you...”

She spreads her legs a little wider, pussy juice damp on her thighs, allowing space for his girth. “Yes, fuck me please, Ve-”

“ _Oh fuck!_ ” Yamcha’s whole body shuddered as his orgasm neared. “ _I can’t hold on much longer! I’m gonna cum!_ ”

Bulma opened her eyes in shock. “ _What!? I’m not finished yet!_ ”

“ _I can’t... fuuuuck!_ ”

“ _No!”_ She pushed her hips back and his cock popped out slathered in creamy juices. He pushed forward again, but his cock missed its mark and his balls slapped up against her. Then he exploded. Several thick and sticky ropes sprayed up to her tits.

“Fuuuuck...” his voice shuddered as he orgasmed “Your tits are so good...” he took his cock and jerked as his load splattered over her body. He quickly pumped a few times then stopped as he throbbed, cum bursting forth. “This would feel so much better inside you, babe.”

“Don’t you fucking dare.” She flinched each time his warm seed hit her. Maybe a condom would’ve been a good idea. Instead, she had let her lust get the better of her.

“Oh, Panchy...” Yamcha muttered as he pulled back and fell to the floor in exhaustion.

Bulma sat up with a glare. “What did you say? Were you thinking about my mother the whole time?”

His eyes went wide. “Uh… no, of course not, Bulma. You’re crazy.”

“Crazy?” She stood and placed a booted foot down firmly on his pussy-soaked cock. He let out a yelp but didn’t move. “Are you saying I’m hearing things, Yamcha?”

He grit his teeth against the pain. “I... I… Fuck, I’m sorry. She was here when I arrived, and well, you know your mother. You’ve seen how she dresses, shit, wearing tube tops like you, and tight as fuck jeans…”

Her arms crossed under her cum-covered tits and she glared down her nose. “You’ve got me on my back, pussy soaked, eager for your cock, begging for it, and still your mind is filled with my mother?” She pressed down with her boot a little harder, his dick throbbing, the last of his load oozing from the tip and dripping down over his abs. “Well, let me confess something.” Her hands went to her hips as she leaned down, tits hanging. “I was thinking about Vegeta the whole time.”

“ _V-Vegeta!? What the hell!?_ ”

“That’s right.” She grinned wide. “Vegeta. He fucked me real fucking good with his alien cock.”

“Bulma, how could you?” He slipped out from under her boot and stood, rubbing his deflating cock from the pain. “The man literally would’ve killed us all if Goku hadn’t stopped him. He’s a monster.”

“You’re wrong,” she spat as she picked his clothes up and tossed them towards him. “If he wanted us dead, we’d be dead already.”

His jaw worked as he thought of a comeback, but nothing came. All he could do was put his clothes back on. “I don’t think we should get back together, Bulma.”

Her eyes went wide in shock. “That was never what this was about, Yamcha. I told you that. Just get out.”

“Fine.” He glared a moment before he turned and stormed out with a slam of the door.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Bulma screamed and sank down on the bed. _I knew this was a terrible idea._ The anger quickly faded and turned to sadness. She sighed and fell backward on her bed. The only thing she could do was wait until Vegeta got back. Even then she didn’t know how he’d react to her advances. Who knew what he was doing out there? He may come back a different person.

After a long while of moping, she got up and finally got to washing the dried semen from her body.


	9. Starfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta finally returns to earth with news of Frieza's survival and inevitable return.

A few days later, as Bulma was working in her lab, she only just made out the sound of her phone ringing over the buzzing and whirring and sparking of her tools. She flicked a finger across the screen, smearing some dark grease, to answer, then tapped the speaker button. “Yeah?”

“Bulma,” her father’s weathered voice came through, “just thought I’d let you know that one of my ships is about to break through the atmosphere. My guess is that your alien friend has returned.”

“ _Vegeta!_ ” Her back straightened in surprise. “Fuck, okay, thanks, dad.” She made sure all her equipment was off before she rushed out of the lab. Butterflies filled her stomach, fluttering like mad. She’d never felt so excited about seeing someone before. It was a strange feeling. But maybe it was something she could get used to?

Out in the courtyard, the woman gazed up into the sky to see the ship approaching, glowing red from its penetration of the atmosphere. _Why is he back so soon? Has he become what he sought out to achieve? Is he a Super Saiyan?_

Her excitement skyrocketed as the ship came in, turning on its axis before the thrusters engaged to slow its speed. Forceful wind billowed, making Bulma hold her hand before her face as her coat flapped out behind her.

Eventually, the engine cut out and Bulma fixed her windblown hair and straightened her coat, trying to look presentable for the lust of her life.

It felt like she had been waiting for an eternity, but just as she was about to walk up and pound on the door it opened with a hiss and extended down to the concrete, filling the courtyard with a metallic bang. At the top Vegeta appeared.

“ _Vegeta!_ ” Bulma smiled for only a moment before it turned to a frown. “Vegeta? What happened?” His armour was covered in dried blood, a few scratches and burns here and there, and his face was more serious than usual.

His fists were tight at his sides as he made his way down. “It appears that that absolute retard, Kakarot, failed to kill Frieza.”

Her hand went to her mouth in shock. “But how?”

“The fuck would I know?” He brushed past her without his signature saunter. It was like the arrogance and pride had all but been sucked from his personality.

The woman grabbed his arm. “Vegeta. What happened?”

He hesitated. A soft breath of frustration escaping his lips. “He’s coming. Here. To earth. Not sure exactly when, but soon.” His voice was low and resigned. “I’ll try, but I don’t think I can win.”

Her fingers squeezed hard as fear began to fill her. “But Vegeta, you’re so strong. Surely you can beat him.”

He shrugged. “Perhaps if it was just him, but he’s bringing his father, who just so happens to be even stronger. I’m sorry, Bulma. Earth is fucked. If you’re smart, and I know you are, you’ll use one of these ships to get away while you can.”

Before she could respond he broke her grip and continued towards the main Capsule Corp building.

 _Fuck, this can’t be happening…_ She ran both hands through her blue hair. _I need to call Krillin and the others and warn them. Vegeta may need all the help he can get, as much as he’ll hate that idea._

“Vegeta really didn’t look happy, did he?” Mr. Brief said as he appeared beside her. “But then again, when does he look happy?”

“Shit dad, don’t sneak up on me like that.” Her heart was already pounding like crazy and a fright wasn’t gonna help. “Fuck...”

“Anyway, I should take a look onboard. The flight data may be interesting.” He shuffled off towards the ship and climbed the ramp.

“Dad.”

He turned at the doorway and smiled down at her. “Bulma?”

 _Maybe he doesn’t need to know that the world is about to be blown to shit._ “It’s okay, never mind.”

“Perhaps you need a break from all the work you’ve been doing, my dear?”

She nodded as tears welled up. “Yeah, you might be right. Thanks, dad.” Before he could see her cry she turned and quickly made her way back. There didn’t seem like much point in working on anything now, not with Frieza coming. All she really wanted was him. Vegeta.

#

Vegeta gazed into nothingness as scorching water rushed over him. The blood slowly washed away, pooling at his feet and swirling down the drain. Not his own of course. Though, he kinda wished it was. Any kind of pain would be good right now. Not this dread of what was going to happen once Frieza arrived. Dying once by his hand was enough. He felt like the second time would be much worse. Frieza would want to make sure he stayed dead this time and that most likely meant total obliteration until nothing of the Saiyan remained.

He wasn’t sure for how long he stood there, but eventually, he came back to reality and shut off the flow of water. Then there was a light knock at the door.

“Vegeta?” It was the woman. An eyebrow twitched.

“What do you want?” he snapped as he grabbed a towel off the rack.

Despite his tone, the door opened and Bulma entered, appearing like an apparition in the steamy bathroom. “We’re all gonna most likely die, so what?” her coat fell to the bathroom floor. “Can we not enjoy what time we have left?”

His eyes never left her as he patted his chest down. _She really is insatiable, fuck. This is not an effect I thought would come that first time I fucked her._

“I waited so long for you, Vegeta,” her voice quivered as she leaned over the sink, hooking her thumbs into her loose pants, and peeling them down over the curve of her ass, just enough to reveal her sex from behind. “This pussy missed your Saiyan cock so bad.”

Vegeta felt a stirring at the sight. He thought all feeling had gone, but as his cock began to rise, he guessed he was wrong. It was a rather enjoyable sight, and she was giving it so freely.

She used a hand to wipe away the fogged-up mirror above the sink to look at him. “I was so desperate that I even gave myself to Yamcha...”

“Who?”

She chuckled as she looked back over her shoulder at him. “Exactly.” Her hands grabbed her cheeks and she spread, gapping her tight and eager cocksleeve.

Vegeta came forward, his cock already rock hard and throbbing. His hands took the place of hers on her ass and he caressed gently. He had always imagined the first-time fucking would involve a Saiyan woman with a tail. Nappa had once gone into great depth about the skill of their females and what they could achieve sexually with their tails. It was a shame. He was quite curious about the feel of a soft tail wrapped around his dick.

Bulma moaned as he fondled with his powerful hands. “You really want it that bad, huh?” he growled as he pushed his cock between her cheeks and rubbed his length along the entrance of both soaked holes.

She let out a sharp cry as the sudden pleasure washed over her, her hand slapping up against the mirror. “ _Yes! Please, Vegeta!_ ”

He pulled back a little, grabbed his cock, lined it up, and with a single thrust, pushed his entire length inside.

Bulma’s back arched as she let out a loud moan. “ _Fuck!_ ” her whole body shuddered as she was filled to the brim with dick. The only dick she ever wanted. The only dick she ever needed.

Vegeta’s hands slid to her hips and he began to pump back and forth, sending echoes of their skin meeting bouncing off the bathroom walls. He didn’t moan or grunt, even though it felt good. His face remained stoic as the woman looked into the mirror at him.

“You feel so perfect inside me, Prince,” she whimpered as she pulled down her top to set her breasts free to hang over the sink.

One of his hands moved up and he seized a handful of her hair, pulling gently. She gasped in the light pain as it contrasted with the pleasure blooming in her lower half. His nose turned up a fraction as he thrust harder, watching the reflection of her big tits jiggling, sending waves through them as his hips clashed with her ass.

A laugh weaved through her moan. “You like these tits?” she grabbed them with both hands, kneading and squeezing, pushing them together, pinching and pulling at her hard nipples, giving him a show of feminine perfection. His manhood throbbed hard as if agreeing to her words.

 _Maybe she’s right. We’ll most likely be dead anyway, so why not fuck like animals until the end?_ His hand left her hair to join his other at her hips once more, pulling her as he thrust, leaving no inch of her pussy unfucked. The muscles in his jaw tightened as he suppressed his pleasure. _She could have been an adequate incubator for the future of the Saiyan race._ This was it. End of his people. His anger rose, an aura starting to form around him.

“ _Vegeta! What are you...!?_ ” her hand went back to the mirror while the other gripped the edge of the sink. “ _Your cock!_ ” The power engorged him, thickening his girth inside her, stretching her wider.

He chuckled. “Yes. My cock.” He let out a moan this time as she became tighter around his enhanced manhood. _Fuck, she feels good. And I thought all pleasure in life was from battle and pain. How wrong I was._

He thrust harder, becoming desperate as his orgasm neared, building higher and higher, only enhanced by the power flowing through his entire body. His fingers dug deeper into her hips, making her grit her teeth in pain, her fingers curling on the mirror, leaving lines in the steam. Her other hand moved down between her legs and her fingers gathered up her wetness before slathering it around her lips.

“ _Fuck, I’m so close!_ ” She moaned loudly, barely able to form words as her mind slowly unravelled, turning to pure sexual mush. The only thing that mattered was the big cock stretching her wide and her slick fingers as they quickly rubbed over and around her clit.

Vegeta groaned as his cock throbbed wildly, then a moment later he exploded, thick and warm seed painting her insides, flooding against her cervix. She couldn’t hold back as the raw and animalistic feeling of being inseminated by fertile seed overwhelmed her, and her orgasm joined his. Her whole body shook as it filled her entire being, her voice reaching a pitch that he didn’t think possible. And the best part was the way her pussy convulsed, tightening and twitching as if doing its best to milk him of all he had. It wasn’t long before she was full and his Saiyan seed started drooling out around his girth, oozing down her thighs, and dripping into her pants and panties.

After a long minute of intense ejaculation, the Prince slowly withdrew and watched as his load gushed out, spraying down over her pants.

“Fuck me, Vegeta…” she said with a sigh and a moan as her finger scoop up some of his seed and rubbed it gently around her clit. “I wanna be filled up like this every time.” Her hand slid back down, pushing into her pussy, cum leaking out over her fingers.

He scoffed as he squeezed his cock to force out the last of his dribbling load. “With barely enough time to enjoy it…”

“At least there is some solace in all this.” Her fingers finally left her sex and she gently pulled her panties and pants up, trapping his load within, and turned, pulling her tube top back over her tits. She then stepped in close, placing a hand on his face. “Unless you finally become what you’ve been training for and defeat Frieza and his father.”

His hand moved up and grabbed her wrist. “Don’t speak of things you don’t understand, Woman.”

She resisted against his powerful hand, but of course, she was nothing against his might. “I understand perfectly. You’ve given up all hope. After everything that’s happened, you’re simply gonna throw in the towel.”

“Just because I’ve given up it doesn’t mean I’m not gonna fight. I’m gonna come at them with every shred of power I can muster. I’ll kill them both or die trying. One thing is certain, they will know the full might of the Saiyan race, right till the end.” He let go of her hand, his arm falling to his side.

“Good.” Her hand pressed against his hard chest. “I believe in you, Vegeta. And…” she stepped in, tits pushing up on him, her lips at his ear, “if you win, just imagine how much we can fuck…”

A coy grin tweaked at the corner of his mouth.


	10. A New Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cyborgs are coming, and it's time for Vegeta to take back into space to become the only thing he wants.

Vegeta didn’t spend much time training before Frieza arrived. Not that it mattered in the end. A stranger had appeared and dealt with Frieza and King Cold with ease. He’d even turned Super Saiyan. Something that tore the Prince up inside real bad. There were only supposed to be two Saiyans left. Vegeta and Kakarot. So, who was this purple-haired cross breed? If he was from the future then maybe... no, he didn’t even want to consider that. However, now he was more motivated than before. If some kid could do it, then why couldn’t he? He was a grown-ass adult and had experience. He was a veteran of battle and had witnessed all kinds of horrors. Death surrounded him and still he couldn’t tap into the legendary power of his mighty race. It was there, he knew it, he just needed to figure out how to find it and seize it.

And of course, the kid had also been right about Kakarot appearing. Vegeta would never forget his stupid face as he gazed up at all those that were waiting for him. They were all so happy. But it didn’t matter because there was now a new threat to worry about.

Cyborgs. In three years time, they would appear and reduce the world to nothing but ash and corpses. All of earth’s strongest fighters would perish and there would be no dragon balls to bring them back. Death, for once, would be absolute. And so Vegeta made a decision. He would become a Super Saiyan within those three years. If not, then he’d never return to earth. He wouldn’t be able to face Kakarot again if he hadn’t finally achieved what a low-class warrior had achieved.

#

“You’re leaving again, aren’t you?”

Vegeta stopped at the top of the stairs of the ship. He was sure he’d got away without Bulma noticing. “Duh,” he said without turning.

“Can’t you take at least a little time off from training?”

He sighed and glanced over his shoulder. “Look, if that kid is actually telling the truth, which by the way, fucking time travel, come on. But if it's true then shouldn’t I get as strong as possible?” _Not that I’ll ever stop getting stronger. Not with that idiot Kakarot unrelenting in his perpetually increasing power. How does he fucking do it!?_ A surge of anger spiked through him, but he held it back. As much as it pained him, he had decided to try a different approach. Maybe he had to try and be like Kakarot in order to transform, get into his thick head, act all naïve about anything but fighting. _But how does one even begin to think like an autistic person?_ As he pondered the impossible question, he crossed his arms and leaned up against the side of the door.

She let out her own sigh. “I know, Vegeta, it’s just...” she moved in closer, climbing the stairs to join him at the top, placing a hand on his armoured chest, “I’ll miss you.” Her hand slid down until she grabbed a handful of his junk over his snug-fitting combat suit. “And I’ll really miss this.”

Delightful tingles ran through his crotch as her slender fingers fondled at his manhood. “Oh, Bulma, you know I’ll be back for more of that sweet pussy.”

She giggled. “This sweet pussy aches for you, Prince. Always.” Her voice became breathy as she leaned up to him, her lips almost on his. “And it’s not just my pussy that craves you.” Her hand squeezed tighter feeling him throb hard against her palm.

Vegeta let out a growl of sexual frustration. She knew exactly how to get to him. As much as he wanted to get away into space and begin training, he supposed it couldn’t hurt just one more time.

His hands moved to her head and pulled her into a kiss before guiding her into the ship. The door hissed shut, sending a rumble throughout before she pushed him up against the central console. His hands moved down and grabbed two handfuls of ass, powerful fingers digging in gently. She moaned into his mouth and did a little jump, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He moaned into her mouth as she ground against his bulge, her hips moving back and forth, rubbing his enclosed length with her covered sex, teasing him with the promise of what lay beneath. He pushed back with his own hips, running his girthy length along panty covered lips.

She broke the kiss with a desperate moan. “I need that royal cock, Vegeta, please,” she begged, her eyes filled with slutty desire.

He gazed up at her, his black eyes penetrating her blues. “As you wish. But first…” He reached out to the side and pressed some buttons on the console. The ship powered on and Bulma’s eyes went wide.

“Vegeta, what are you,” she let out a yelp as suddenly there was no gravity. They lifted off the floor and into the air. She looked back down at him with a smile. “Oh, I see…” She pushed away, floating backwards with grace. It was like she’d played around in zero gravity before. And then she stripped. Everything came off, coat, shirt, bra, pants, panties, boots, and socks until all her clothes were floating around the ship and she hung in the air before him stark naked. Her hair billowed like she was underwater, and her tits moved as if a ghost were fondling her.

The Prince leered with ravenous hunger, the bulge in his tights threatening to break out. Luckily, the fabric was built to take such arousal. It wasn’t uncommon to become turned on while in the thick of battle. Some called it bloodlust. The combat suit had to allow for that least the warrior become uncomfortable. He placed his hands at the hem of the chest piece, but she stopped him.

“Leave the armour on.” It wasn’t a request.

“Fine. But you want this, right?” His hand grabbed his manhood and he channeled his ki into it, burning away a hole in the suit, freeing his hard cock before her. His foreskin was partly peeled back and a droplet of precum rose from his tip and into the gravity less room.

“Perfect,” she hummed as she glided forward, swimming through the air, down towards his crotch. Her mouth opened, and with a single gulp, engulfed his entire length, until her nose was touching his belly.

Vegeta’s eyes rolled in his head at the abrupt pleasure. They hadn’t done too much foreplay or oral as their lusts drove them to vaginal penetration almost straight away, but boy did she know how to work a cock with her mouth. She bobbed back and forth along his length, his cock becoming wetter with each pass, her eyes wide as she looked up at him, maintaining eye contact as she pushed him as far down her throat as she could take, her eyes starting to water. Her hands reached around to grab his tight ass, pulling him deeper, until her gag reflex finally kicked in. She pulled off and coughed, spluttering, and gasping for air.

“Is that good, my Prince?” She whimpered as she brushed a rouge blue bang from her eyes. Her hand wrapped around him and stroked quickly, saliva squelching between her fingers.

He reached down and brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. “My Bulma… I’ll make a Saiyan Princess of you yet.” Then he spun in the air, moving around, and taking her legs in his hands, pulling her in until her sex was right in his face while his cock was still in hers. He moaned in desire as his hands slid up her thighs to her ass, fingers gripping, spreading her cheeks to gaze upon her womanhood. As usual, her lips were shaved smooth. Only a neat blue tuft remained at the top.

Bulma moaned as his hot breath washed over her crotch. The anticipation was agonising. “ _Please, my Prince, eat me!_ ” Her feet pressed against the back of his head, trying to push him into her pussy while her fingers squeezed tight around his girth.

He resisted easily against her feet as they pushed, her toes curling into his hair. “Eat you? Are you sure? You know what the Saiyan appetite is like…”

Her eyes rolled as she moaned out, imagining being on a dinner plate in front of him with legs spread wide and pussy dripping down onto the dish. “ _Yes! Eat me like you’ve just done the hardest training of your life!_ ”

He chuckled and his hand slid over her ass again, fingers teasing at her moist slit. She let out a yelp of pleasure and buried her face in his crotch, scooping up his balls with a hand and pressing them to her nose and cheeks, breathing his manly musk in deep.

Vegeta’s finger dipped in for a moment, gathering a thick sheen of juice before he moved his hand up and slathered her wetness all over her puckering little asshole.

She gasped. “ _Fuck!_ ” Then she popped a testicle into her mouth, moaning and suckling as her hand stroked gently up and down his length. His finger swirled around in tight circles, pressing ever so gently, testing the tightness of her ring. The scent of her pussy filled his nostrils and his stomach growled in hunger. He couldn’t wait any longer.

So he grabbed her cheeks once more and pulled her down into his face, warm tongue lapping softly at her silky lips as his nose pressed against her entrance. He breathed deep, taking in as much of her as he could. It made his mind spin and cock throb in her hand.

His ball popped from her mouth soaked in spit and her mouth remained open as she moaned. Her hips rolled against the pleasure, smearing juice all over Vegeta’s face. He only pushed harder, his tongue flat and flicking back and forth over her engorged clit, mixing his saliva with her natural lube.

Bulma was so wild from the pleasure that she almost forgot to swallow. Spit drooled from her lips, rising into the air. She saw it in front of her eyes, and she leaned up and used her tongue to lap it up before wrapping her lips around the head of the Prince’s cock once more, using that recaptured saliva and swirling it around and around. Her tongue lapped like his did, dragging along his frenulum, folding, and rolling like a wave as she licked, his taste blooming in her mouth and it only coaxed more saliva to form.

Vegeta moved his head up and his tongue snaked its way inside her, twirling around and around as his chin rubbed against her clit. She retaliated by placing both hands on his ass again and impaled her face upon him until her nose rested against his wet sack and he was throbbing right at the back of her throat.

He replied aggressively, bucking his hips gently, pushing his cock a little deeper. At the same time, he slid his tongue in even deeper, pressing gently on the sponginess underneath. Then, just to make his assault threefold, his finger moved back to her ass, prodding softly at the tight rosebud winking with each wave of intense pleasure.

Her eyelids flickered as her eyes rolled back. She moaned on his cock, the vibration down her throat rumbling down his length, her fingernails biting into his ass as she squeezed hard, all the while saliva seeped out the corners of her lips and soaked his balls.

Vegeta had to pull back to groan and curse, his face shining with juices. _Dammit, she’s gonna make me blow before I make her cum! Looks like I’ll have to use my full power…_ he pushed back in, using his tongue to attack her clit, using his lips to kiss and suckle. Then he used a finger on his other hand, while his other was still pushing against her ass, to slide inside her wet and warm pussy, hooking downwards to hit her g-spot. Her feet pressed harder against his head, forcing him in, smooshing her juices all over his nose and cheeks while her toes curled against his scalp.

The ship was filled with the sound of moaning and groaning, joined by sounds of wetness as Vegeta explored Bulma’s depths, and as Bulma explored Vegeta’s glorious Saiyanhood. It would’ve been a sight to behold as the couple slowly spun in the air while Bulma’s clothing orbited around them.

It didn’t take much longer for Vegeta’s cock to start pulsing wildly as his orgasm neared. He moaned louder into her pussy, his tongue working faster. Bulma moaned and whimpered as she slid her lips up and down, one hand tight around his base, while the other deftly handled his heavy seed-filled balls, gently massaging, knowing that one day she hoped that one of those sperm inside would take to her eggs and give her a half Saiyan child, just like he wanted.

He added a second finger to her pussy, curling down and sliding in and out while his tongue continued its conquest of her engorged love node.

That was enough to bring her over the edge. Her pussy contracted, squeezing his two fingers as they pressed in rhythm with each pulse. Air rushed in sharp bursts through her nose as her moans threatened to overwhelm. The orgasm filled her whole body, making her shudder and writhe, her hips rolling, back arching. Then her eyes went wide as Vegeta’s cock made a might pulse and a warm spurt of cum sprayed against the back of her throat, as his deep and erratic groans vibrated point blank against her. She squeezed her eyes shut, her mind buzzing as she fought to enjoy her own orgasm, but also still make the Prince feel good by continuing to run her lips along his cock, milking him for all he had until her mouth was overflowing with seed and her cheeks billowed out.

After her body had stopped shuddering, Vegeta withdrew his fingers and pulled his soaked face away, his chest heaving as he took deep breaths. “Bulma, fuck...”

Her giggle came out muffled as she gently pulled her head back until the semi-hard cock popped out. Then she pursed her lips and blew out a steady stream of white. It wormed out before her like a snake swimming underwater.

“Well, that may make a mess...” she said as she swallowed what little semen was left in her mouth, frowning at the bitterness. Honestly, she’d rather it inside her.

“What did you do?” Vegeta said as he pushed away from her naked body towards the floor. “Seriously?” He frowned up as he wiped his face with a hand, brushing off all the saliva and juices.

Bulma smiled down at him. “Hey, I never agreed to swallowing.”

The Prince shrugged. “Whatever. As long as I get off it doesn’t matter.” Although, it did seem like a waste to spill so much royal Saiyan seed.

She crossed her arms under her tits, glaring down at him. “Is that how it works, huh?”

He crossed his own arms. It didn’t look as intimidating with his deflated cock hanging from the hole in his tight suit. “Would you just come down? Unless you wanna fall when I turn the gravity back on.”

She sighed. “Not gonna help a lady down? That’s not very princely of you.”

It was his turn to sigh. He flew up and took the woman in his arms to carry her back to the ground.

Her hand went to his face and stroked with affection. “My kind and benevolent Prince.” He could smell the cock on her breath, just like she could smell herself on his.

“That so?” he let her go and she extended her legs down, feet touching the cold floor. Then he turned off the antigravity and weight returned to their bodies. Bulma stumbled then yelped as the load of cum splattered to the floor at her feet. A second later her boots thumped down before her lighter clothes descended.

Vegeta leaned over and picked up her shoes, holding them out for her. “Now get the hell out of my ship. I got shit to do.”


	11. Incandescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta takes off back into space to train and find the secret of becoming the legendary Super Saiyan

And so there he was again on his Capsule Corp spaceship training under intense gravity as it travelled out beyond the Sol system, far from Earth. He was hovering in the air, punching, and kicking at speeds unimaginable, his jaw clenched, the aura around him incandescent, making the layer of sweat shine on his body.

“Prince,” NEVE’s voice chimed through the ship, “we have left optimal communication range. We can no longer contact Earth.”

Vegeta struck out at nothing before taking a deep breath. “I’m on my own again. Good.” Sweat was pulled to the floor from his body in the increased gravity. “If only I didn’t have this annoying VI.”

“My apologies, Prince,” she said apathetically.

“I suppose I need you to navigate space, huh?”

“Correct.”

“Do you at least have a mute button?”

“No.”

He grunted and glided down to the console to shut off the gravity. The lights turned from red to white and his weight returned to normal. It felt like he weighed nothing despite the muscle that weaved all over his powerful body. Even after he let go of his ki, snuffing his aura, he felt invincible. The only thing that would go perfect right now, with all the testosterone pumping through him, was a nice hard ejaculation. Preferably inside someone. Or something. But out here in space, there was no one around to fight or fuck. _Maybe I should’ve asked the woman to come along? I would’ve been nice to have her here to service me when I’m in need._

“Computer, there’s no alien life out here, is there?” He said as he made his way over to the capsule storage unit to find food. He recalled the time he’d first come to earth. There was no life most of the way there, and that’s why he’d opted to instead head in a different direction.

“I am picking up a distress signal in the next system.”

Vegeta pondered. He wasn’t normally one to be the hero, but if someone was in danger, maybe the aggressor was strong. A worthy challenge perhaps? Plus, it was probably the sort of thing Kakarot would do. “Take us there. Now.”

“I would advise ag-”

“And I’d advise doing what I say.”

“As you wish, Prince.”

The Prince harrumphed before finally opening a capsule and eating his way through a ten-course meal with ease.

#

The woman ran as quick as she could through the derelict spaceship, the soft sound of her bare feet against the cold floor and swishing of ragged robes the only sound to be heard. Dim light from the planet this moon orbited shone through, reflecting off the ruins of twisted metal, evidence of a conflict long past.

She ran around a corner and ducked down, pushing herself into a tight crevasse amid what looked like the wreckage of some medical equipment.

She swallowed her fear down and winched at the tightness around her throat. Her fingers ran along the thin collar and she tugged, even knowing that she’d never get it off herself.

Then she froze as the sound of heavy boots got louder and lights flashed through gaps in the ruins.

Panic tore through her, her heart beating hard and fast, feeling like it was going to rip right out of her chest.

Even though it was futile she attempted to push deeper into her hiding place and with every shred of willpower she wished to appear invisible.

Her mind raced. _Please, please, please, I don’t want to go back. I can’t. I’d rather die. And the ache… Gods and Goddesses, I can’t take it any longer. Please free me!_

Several bright lights shone right into her face and men began screaming down the barrels of their assault rifles.

“ _Freeze!_ ”

“ _Surrender!_ ”

“ _Hands up!_ ”

“ _On your knees!_ ”

She had no choice but to obey, hands up as she came out from her hiding place, shuffling out on her knees and keeping her head down. It was over. There was no way she'd ever be able to escape a second time. Rage boiled within her as tears stung her eyes. _If only I could remove this c-_

A distant roaring in the skies made them all glance up. A fiery blur descended, smashing to the ship and throwing everyone to the ground. After the dust had cleared a figure stood between the woman and the soldiers. A burning aura and heat radiated from him as he glanced from one party to the next.

“ _Who are you!?_ ” The soldier at the front demanded, aiming his gun at the spiky-haired stranger’s head. “ _Are you with her!?_ ”

The man crossed his arms and his aura faded. “Just what are you men doing chasing a poor defenceless woman around for?”

“Defenceless?” the man scoffed. “Idiot. You have no idea what you’ve stumbled into.”

He ignored the soldier and turned to the woman. “Why are a group of fully armed men chasing you through his wrecked ship on this abandoned moon?”

The woman hesitated, her face pale and mouth partly open in shock. “ _They’re slavers! They’ve had me for years, but I managed to escape! Please, Sir, help me!_ ”

“ _Shut up!_ ” The armed man screamed as he aimed his gun at her. “She’s lying. You help her and I guarantee you’ll regret it with every fibre of your being. She’s a-”

“I don’t care.” The dark-haired man said then raised a hand toward the group of men, his fingers forming a gun shape. “Your guns might be big, but mine is bigger.” He shrugged. “At least in load size.”

“Fi-” he didn’t get to finish before a beam of energy ripped his head clean off, leaving a cauterised stump at his neck. A moment passed before his corpse slammed to the floor.

The rest of the men yelled out in shock, hesitating a moment before they opened fire. Their aim was perfect, every shot hitting its mark. However, each shot bounced off the man, sending sparks as bullets hit the floor, wall, and ceiling around him.

The woman watched with wide eyes, backing up a little at sparks fell around her.

“ _It’s no use!_ ” The soldier at the back called as he tossed his gun down and pulled the pin on a grenade, tossing it towards his foe. The man didn’t feel a thing as it smacked against his forehead. He caught in as it fell, and he held the explosive up to his face.

“Really? You think this is gonna-”

The explosion rocked through the hallway of the wreck, making everything shudder and whine as the old metal moved.

The soldier tossed a fist into the air. “ _Fucking got him!_ ”

“Don’t be so sure,” another said as he continued to aim at the cloud of dust. “Until we see a body, assume that he’s alive.”

The man picked his gun back up and rested it against his shoulder in a smug manner. “No one could survive that.”

Sure enough, as the dust cleared, the figure of the man materialised. There was not a scratch upon him, not even where the grenade had exploded against his face. Even his hair and eyebrows were still intact.

A smirk crossed his arrogant face. “Can I try next?” Then he was gone.

The soldier’s panicked, aiming their weapons all around to try and find their impossible enemy.

“ _Where is he!?_ ”

“ _What the fuck!?_ ”

“ _Find him!_ ”

“ _Kill him!_ ”

He appeared again in the same spot; his fist clenched in front of him. “Is this how they work?” his hand opened, and several grenade pins clinked to the cold metal floor.

The soldiers all glanced down at the belts where their explosive hung, all missing pins. Some screamed, some ran, some grappled at their belts, and one fell to his knees in defeat.

Again, the ship rocked as several powerful explosions all rang out at once, shredding the men to ashes in an instant.

#

Vegeta let out a sigh as he wiped the smoke from his cheek. _Is_ _this really what I can expect from the rest of the galaxy? Surely there’s some challenge out there waiting for me. I need it. I crave it. I won’t ascend without it. I’ll forever be in Kakarot’s shadow._

“Um…” a soft feminine voice came from behind, “thank you.”

The prince turned, crossed his bulky arms, and searched the strange woman up and down. She was tall, almost a full head higher and honestly, despite the dirty feet and ragged robes, she was rather attractive. Her dark mop of hair was in desperate need of a brush, and it was almost the same black as Vegeta’s. Though, that could’ve been all filth. Who knew when last she washed it? However, something seemed off about her.

“Who are you?” No, that wasn’t the right question. Still, a name to a face would be a start.

“They call me...” there was a moment of hesitation. “Madeira. And what do I call my saviour?”

Vegeta scoffed. _Saviour. Yeah fucking right._ It made him feel dirty, made him feel like… Him. “Vegeta. And I was just passing by when I saw an opportunity for a fight,” he lied. “Saving you was secondary.”

“Well, either way, Sir Vegeta, how can I repay you?”

 _Sir?_ He couldn’t decide if he liked being called that or not. It certainly wasn’t as good as Prince, not by a long shot. “Good question.” He moved in right next to her and put his arm around her waist. “Hold on.”

She gasped as they rose into the air and out through a jagged hole in the ceiling. Her hand went to his chest, finger hooking into the armour to keep from falling. Not that she thought he’d even let go of her. Once they cleared the wreck, the rocky landscape of the moon expanded before them. It was nothing more than a grey wasteland with odd rising formations of rock jutting out into the sky. The planet it orbited was close and barely half of it could be seen. Light from its star reflected off the churning gasses as it rolled across its stormy landscape. Who knew what lay beneath the thick layer of cloud? It might’ve been the kind of thing that Bulma was interested in.

Vegeta had seen many sights that were similar in beauty and scope, but back then, travelling with Nappa and working for Frieza, it was all about eradicating the planet of all life. The majesty was in the genocide. Death was his art, and he was damn good at it. But now...

“I must be the luckiest woman in the galaxy,” Madeira said, gazing up at him as he stared forward, his thick hair fluttering in the breeze.

A tiny grin tweaked the corner of his mouth. “You might be right.”

Soon they were descending upon a round spaceship at the top of a rocky hill, and the door hissed open as they landed.

He put her down and walked up the stairs while she remained at the bottom, gazing up at the ship. “This design is like nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

He let out a grunt. “Yup. Inferior technology.”

“What do you mean?” she asked as she walked up and entered behind him.

“It’s a long story.” He pointed off towards a ladder at the back. “Up there is a shower. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that you need one.”

Her cheeks went a little red. “Yes. I can’t remain in this state while in the presence of my saviour, now can I?” she flashed him a coy grin as she walked over and climbed up.

Vegeta let out a frustrated sigh. _Great, a shipmate. Just what I was searching for. There’s no way I’ll find the legendary Super Saiyan with her around._

#

Madeira let out a satisfied sigh as, for the first time in years, hot water washed down her bare body. It certainly beat getting a bucket of cold water tossed over her and that was if she were lucky. There was no mercy for someone like her. All she ever really wanted was to make the universe a better place. Was that so wrong?

She turned, letting the water drench her waist-long black hair. Her arms rose as she brushed it off her face then gently scrubbed her armpits, her small tits bouncing with the movement. They may have been on the small side, but she didn’t need an overly sexual body to seduce when she needed. She had something better.

She sighed again, this time in anger as she tugged at the collar. This needed to come off, sooner rather than later. It had been too long. She had survived this long, so it was only a matter of time. Maybe this Vegeta could take it off. She’d only have to convince him. And if he’s flying around the galaxy alone then surely he has some manly desires that need taking care of. That was assuming her words didn’t work.

_I will get this vile thing off me, and then I will have revenge against those that imprisoned me._


	12. Unleashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta gets to know the strange woman he rescued from slavers. However, it appears she isn't what she seems...

“So, where to?” Vegeta was standing at the main console studying the local star systems displayed on a monitor. NEVE was constantly scanning space and recording data on stars and planets. He had no doubt that Bulma’s father would have a field day with all the info. “Have you got a home planet anywhere around this part of the galaxy?”

Madeira stood at one of the windows looking out over the dark expanse as the ship slowly made its way between the stars. “Well, I’ve been a slave for so long, I doubt any of my homes still stand.” She leaned forward and placed a hand on the glass. “I would however like to get revenge on those that enslaved me. Would that be something you’re into?”

Vegeta perked up some, taking his eyes from the flickering screen. “Perhaps…” He did rather enjoy some cathartic vengeance just like he had on Namek. “Just how difficult will it be?”

“Not easy.” She let out a sigh and shook her head. “I need to be honest with you, Vegeta. This collar,” she walked to him as her fingers ran along it, “it’s more than just the mark of a slave. It’s a device used to suppress the power of a... shall we say, sorceress. It’s complicated.”

The Prince straightened and crossed his arms in defense. “So what, you have magic powers? Like some kind of witch?”

She chuckled. “To put it simply.”

“And you were enslaved by ordinary people?”

Her mirth faded in an instant. “They got lucky. It won’t happen again.”

He lifted his hands to her neck, feeling the cool and smooth metal of the collar. “So, if I remove this, you’ll have full control of your powers.”

Her dark eyes searched his, brimming with tears as if pleading. “Yes.”

“And how do I know you won’t use your powers on me?” His mind raced with all the possibilities. Just what was she capable of?

She scoffed. “Vegeta, why would I do that? You saved my life. I owe you.”

Vegeta stared deep into her eyes. Even if she did turn on him at least there would be a fight, which is ultimately what he came out here for. However, a flash of the past popped into his mind, one of Frieza and how Vegeta had goaded him into transforming just for a challenge. That had not ended well. No, this is nothing like Frieza. She’s not some powerful space tyrant, surely. Unless of course, she’s something even worse. A grin crept across his face and he pressed down, crushing the collar with thumb and forefinger.

Madeira gasped as the device sparked and her eyes widened. “I... I can feel it.”

Vegeta pulled the broken collar from her neck and held it up. “Your powers?”

“Yes.” She took the collar in her hand, which began glowing crimson, before she squeezed her hand tight, crushing the device into dust that trickled away between her fingers. Her eyes went glazy, her knees shook, and her lips parted slightly, and a tiny moan escaped a moment before she fell to her knees. Crimson and serpentine magic curled around her arms and hands, and the same red filled her eyes.

The Prince stepped back, keeping his ki just in reach in case. “Woman? Are you okay?”

“Yes!” Her voice strained to say the word, her mouth wide in a long moan that filled the ship, echoing off the walls and around, hitting the man at every angle. The aura spread, consuming her whole body, her back arched and toes curled.

What the hell is this? Vegeta thought as he watched the woman writhe in what looked like erotic agony. Have I just made another huge mistake? No, I can handle it. I think. Her power is different though. I can’t sense it.

Then the aura vanished, and the only sound was her heavy breathing. She stood and adjusted her ragged robes, patting them down at her knees. “I apologise. I haven’t felt that power in so long and I never thought I would again.”

Vegeta couldn’t even imagine a life without his powers. It’d be like being a normal human, like Bulma. It made him cringe.

“Thank you, Vegeta.” She smiled wide with eyes full of glee. “You’ve set me free.”

The Prince relaxed a smidgen. It didn’t seem like she was about to be aggressive. In fact, her thankfulness seemed genuine. He turned back to the console. “It seems you owe me quite a bit.”

“Oh, and I will repay this debt.” She walked up behind him and placed a delicate hand upon his shoulder. Her lips were a hair from his ear. “Just tell me your deepest desire and I’ll make it come true.”

Vegeta clenched a fist tight as her warm breath washed over him. My deepest desire… Naturally, the thought of himself with golden hair and green eyes came into his mind. Could she tell me the secret of becoming a Super Saiyan?

“Ahhh,” she hummed, “you want to become a golden god, is that it?”

He shrugged her hand from his shoulder and turned. “Are you reading my mind?”

She only smiled. “You’ve become envious of another. Someone of your dying race achieved what you were destined for, Prince Vegeta.”

Vegeta snuffed his rage and grunted. “Is this really how you repay me, woman? I save your life and you violate my mind?”

“I…” Her smile faded. “I’m sorry, Vegeta. It’s been so long without these powers that I couldn’t help myself.”

“Fine. I’ll forgive you this once.” He glared hard, making sure that his point got through. “But do it again and I’ll make you wish you never asked me to take that collar off.”

“Very well, Prince,” she said as her hands raised in a non-threatening manner. “Your thoughts and desires are your own. However, if you really want to ascend, I can help you.”

He didn’t believe her, and he let out a loud laugh. “Oh really? How?”

“First I want my revenge. Then I’ll be in a much better mood to help you.”

Vegeta was running thin on patience. Shit, I can’t take this for much longer. But she will lead me to a fight and there could be something strong waiting for me. Fuck it, I’ve got three years to train. Plenty of time. “Then I guess it’s time to bring down our wrath upon those that enslaved you.”

“Good,” she said as she moved to the console and entered the coordinates, fingers gliding across the panel like she was an expert.

“Destination confirmed,” NEVE’s voice chimed.

Vegeta glanced upwards. “How long till we arrive?”

“Approximately seven earth days.”

“Could’ve just said a week…” he mumbled.

“Plenty of time to get to know each other, Vegeta.” Madeira leaned up against the console with her arms crossed. A finger tapped lightly against her bicep.

He shrugged. “I’d rather you tell me what to expect when we get there.”

“Wouldn’t it be more exciting to go in blind?”

The Prince sighed. “I know you’re trying to play me, but you’re right.” A giddiness welled up within him. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Not since being on Namek and stealing the Dragon Balls from Frieza. Oh, what a fun time. Until the Ginyu Force showed up…

“Such fire in your eyes, Vegeta. I honestly can’t wait to see what you’re truly capable of.”

He clenched a fist before him. “Oh woman, you will know just what I am capable of, and it’ll be far more than you can imagine.”

A small moan escaped her lips. “Just thinking about it is making my knees weak.”

“Indeed. You should cower before me.”

Her hand went to her mouth to block a giggle. “Oh yes, I cower before your might, Prince.” She sank to her knees and gazed up at him with pleading eyes. “Please, let me serve you Prince of all Saiyans. Use me. Any way you desire.” Her clothing faded, revealing her pale and slim body, nipples already engorged.

Vegeta crossed his arms. “You think you can throw yourself at my feet and expect me to just give you what you want?” He chuckled. “I’m not that easy. And you’re nowhere near worthy.”

“Please…” her hands moved to his thighs, sliding up to his bulge and caressing the Saiyan serpent beneath, one hand gripping his length, while the other cupped at his balls.

He moved like lightning, seizing her wrists, and pulling her to her feet, bringing them face to face, her tits squishing against his cold armour which made her nipples harden more. “If you really want me,” he growled, “then stop fucking around and use your magic on me. Or should I say, try and use your magic on me?”

“Oh, silly Prince,” she hummed as her wrists lost all physicality and fazed through the man’s hands. He stumbled a moment. “I could quite easily take you under my absolute and unbreakable control. But that’s no fun.” Her finger tapped against his nose and she turned, sauntering her way to the ladder as her clothing materialised once more. The rags she had before did not return. Now a revealing black dress hung from her tall and slender body. High splits at the sides extended up to her hips, showing off every inch of her long legs and bare feet. The top wasn’t much better. Only thin strips of fabric hid her breasts and it left plenty of room for cleavage and sideboob.

Once she was gone, Vegeta turned and glared out the window into space. Shit. Is it too much to ask for some peace and quiet to get some fucking training done? Dammit, I’m gonna have to do it while she’s here. Fuck. She’ll see me all sweaty and sexy. If only Bulma were here. She’d keep this bitch in line. He let out a chuckle as he imagined the blue-haired woman slapping the Sorceress around. Both fully naked of course. Now that I’d like to see.

#

Madeira let out a yawn as she stretched out, causing the sheet to slide from her bare porcelain body. She rolled to find the bed empty beside her. Vegeta still hadn’t come to bed. The man really was beyond stubborn. “No matter,” she mumbled in a sleepy voice, “I’ll get what I want eventually.”

Then she noticed a strange humming from below and the sound of a man grunting in effort. Oh, this I have to see, she thought as she got up, clothes fazing in, and pulled open the hatch to the ladder.

The whole room below was bathed in red light while Vegeta hovered in the centre, punching and kicking at invisible enemies. His bare chest and back shimmered with sweat and it splashed off his fists and feet with each strike.

The sorceress flew down into the room, dress fluttering, a smirk upon her face. Increased gravity, huh? An innovative way to get stronger for sure.

He stopped as he noticed her, his eyes wide in shock. “The fuck? How are you not affected by the gravity?”

“Oh, you know,” she said as she crossed her legs in mid-air, her fingers flourishing before her face, “magic.”

He grunted and turned, going into a stance to strike once more.

“Why didn’t you come to bed, Prince? I was a little cold up there alone.”

He punched. “Why didn’t you use your magic to warm yourself?”

She sighed. “The warmth of a man is far preferable to magic.” Her body shuddered as she fantasised. It had been so long. And right now, with such a specimen before her, it made her already aching pussy ache more.

He turned back to her and crossed sweaty arms across a sweaty chest. “Why are you even bothering? I won’t fall to your womanly whims. I’m more than just an erect penis and sack full of sperm.”

“Ooo, such dirty talk, Prince. Please continue.”

The Prince shook his head and went back to his training, striking and grunting with increased ferocity.

I can’t take this for much longer. Fuck it. She summoned up the magical forces within and cast her spell. Below her, a phallic object formed into the shape of a cock, the perfect length, and girth specifically for her. Unfortunately, she’d never met a man with a dick like this. There were others, but they were more than men. And they resided in other universes.

Her gaze focused on Vegeta as she moved the object upwards with her power, the tip spreading her wet lips and slowly penetrating, her toes curling in glee as pleasure seeped through her. A soft moan slipped out. It may be a perfectly shaped cock, but I’ll take a real man, with warmth, and words, and aggression any day. I wanna be held while I’m fucked. Kissed. Worshiped. I wanna see their faces twist in erotic agony as they experience the best orgasm of their lives and empty all they have inside me. Or on me. Either way, no drop shall be wasted.

Her body shook as it bottomed out, stretching every inch of her inner walls. It throbbed, just like a real one, pulsing and convulsing as if it were near an orgasm. She couldn’t help but move a hand down into her dress and use her fingers to circle around an engorged clit.

I could take him, use him, and wipe his memory. Her finger gathered some juices and used them to rub her clit faster. No. It’s no fun when they can’t remember the mind-blowing sex they just had. Her fingers on the other hand moved up and down, controlling the fake penis to slide in and out, all the while imagining that it was the man before her that was the one inside her, fucking her keenly.

Vegeta let out a mighty scream, head tilted back and fists at his sides, an aura of energy-consuming him like fire. His muscles bulged and rippled and veins protruded all over as his power skyrocketed.

Madeira thrust the phallus faster, ramming it hard and as deep as possible. “Oh, fuck…” she whined as orgasm neared. It would be the first in an awfully long time. Her fingers quickened, swirling hard until it all coalesced in one huge explosion of pleasure. She cried out, mouth wide, her back arching.

“What the…” Vegeta’s power faded as he glanced over, clearly not expecting the woman to have an orgasm right then and there. She kept her eyes on his as it washed over her entire body, shuddering and writhing.

“Vegeta,” she moaned, “you’re the perfect specimen to masturbate to.” Her hands came back up, and with a flick of her wrist, the fake cock vanished while still inside her.

He let out a chuckle. “Oh, I know. Sometimes, after a hard workout, I like to stand in front of a full-body mirror, strip down, and just go to town on myself.”

She nibbled her bottom lip as her mind filled with the image of him jerking off furiously to his own reflection. “I’d really love to see that.”

“Who wouldn’t?” Vegeta flew down and deactivated the gravity, returning everything to normal including the lights.

“Come on, Vegeta. You don’t want to fuck me?” Madeira said as she floated down, legs uncrossing like an uncoiling snake, and her feet touched down. “My pussy is drenched.”

The Prince shook his head, despite the raging erection in his tight combat suit. “I have someone else I use for that.”

“Oh?” The Sorceress glanced around the ship. “Where is she?”

He picked up a towel and wiped down his soaked face, before moving down his chest. He only glared back at the woman.

“I see. You love her.”

“Love?” Vegeta scoffed as he slung the towel over a shoulder. “You’re making a lot of assumptions here.”

“Then what is it? There must be some reason not to have sex with me. You’re a man, I’m a woman. I’m eager to give you, what I can assure you is, a warm and tight pussy. I can promise you the greatest orgasm of your entire life.”

“I might’ve done it when I was younger, but now…” he looked away and let out a sigh. “I guess I’ve changed.”

“You do know I could just use my magic to make you do it.” Her hand rose and a red aura ignited and swirled around her fingers. “You’d be a slave to my every whim.”

He clenched his fists, ready for a fight. “You’d dare control me? I already agreed to help you get your revenge. Do you really need to enslave me just to get your pussy filled?”

A grin slid across her pale face. “It’d feel so good, my Prince,” her voice became breathy as she waved her hand over her body, and her clothing faded, revealing her smooth and naked body. Her inner thighs shone with wetness from her orgasm, but still, she wanted more.

“Oh, I know it’d feel good. It’d be the greatest cock you’ve ever received. But do you deserve such a privilege? No.”

“Is that how it is, Vegeta?” The magic faded from her fingers as her hands ran down her body to her sex. She scooped up some of her juices from her thigh with two fingers and brought them to her face. She breathed in deep, eyes-rolling. “I smell so good, Prince.”

“Stop,” he said firmly as he crossed his arms. “It’s not gonna work.”

“Really?” Her tongue slid up her fingers before she wrapped her lips around both, slowly engulfing them both right down to the base. She moaned as her own taste blossomed in her mouth. It really was impressive that the man could resist her advances. Most men fell to her within moments. A challenge for once? I suppose that’s a good thing.

“Really.” He pushed past her, shoulder brushing hers, and he made his way to the ladder, gliding upwards. The hatch slammed shut behind him.

Madeira sighed as she withdrew her fingers. “Oh, Prince. I’ve got all the time in the universe.” Her clothes appeared once more as she walked over to the window to gaze into the emptiness of space. “Not even time and space will prevent me from getting what I want.”


End file.
